


Universos Infinitos

by hidefan



Series: Comenzó con un e-mail [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Married Life, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: Secuela de Pedacitos de Ti. Steve y Tony disfrutan de su vida como casados mientras su familia sigue aumentando. ¿Qué enemigo empañará su felicidad y amenazará con destruir el mundo esta vez?





	1. La distancia entre nosotros crecía, y crecía y crecía

Los que convivían con Tony Stark sabían perfectamente que en esas ocasiones en las que el excéntrico genio se entregaba por completo a su trabajo este tendía a perder la noción del tiempo; ya podía ser plena madrugada que Tony se habría olvidado completamente de que se suponía que tenía que comer o dormir para subsistir.

En noches así hacía que falta que Steve Rogers, paciente, apareciera por el taller para obligarle a alimentarse o directamente para arrastrarlo de nuevo hacia la cama (algo a lo que Tony no ponía demasiadas objeciones, por supuesto).

Pero era un hábito que Tony había ido controlando con el tiempo, también había que decir. Pasarse la noche en vela trabajando ya no le resultaba tan atrayente como antes cuando la alternativa era pasarla en brazos de su precioso marido. Así que cada vez era menos habitual que Steve se despertara en plena madrugada y su esposo no estuviera a su lado. 

Lo que sí era totalmente inusual era el caso contrario: que Tony se despertara y Steve fuera el que se hubiera ausentado sin avisarle. 

 

Tony se incorporó en la cama, refregándose los ojos, y consultó la hora: las dos y media. El lado de la cama de Steve estaba frío, y la habitación demasiado silenciosa para su gusto; ahora que Gladstone era un poco más mayor ya no dormía con ellos a excepción de las noches de tormenta, y a Tony le costaba más conciliar el sueño si no oía la familiar respiración de su Steve.

Apartó la colcha a un lado y apoyó las plantas de los pies en el suelo.

—¿FRIDAY? ¿Me puedes decir dónde está Steve? —le preguntó a su inteligencia artificial con voz rasposa.

—El señor Rogers está en la sala de entrenamiento, señor.

¿A estas horas?, se extrañó Tony. Sin molestarse en calzarse se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia allí.

Steve estaba atacando el saco de boxeo como si este fuera el causante de todos sus males. Tony se apoyó en la pared junto a la entrada, mirando casi hipnotizado cómo los puños de su chico golpeaban la tela una vez tras otra con sorprendente furia, tanto que Tony se maravilló de que el saco todavía estuviera de una pieza, pese a haberlo diseñado él mismo a prueba de supersoldados. La camiseta de deporte de Steve estaba empapada de sudor; era evidente que ya llevaba un buen rato con ello.

Por fin Steve paró y apoyó la frente en el saco que sostenía con sus manos, respirando ruidosamente. Tony aprovechó el momento para acercarse a él, pronunciando su nombre para hacerle saber de su presencia, aunque no pudo evitar sobresaltarle.

—Oh. Tony. No quería que te despertaras, lo siento —le dijo, con expresión de culpabilidad.

—Siempre duermo más inquieto cuando no estás en la cama, ya lo sabes —le recordó. Escudriñó su rostro y lo que vio en él le preocupó—. ¿Qué tienes?

—No es nada, solo un poco de insomnio —le contestó, fingiendo normalidad. Intentándolo, al menos, porque a Steve se le daba fatal eso de disimular cuando le pasaba algo. Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que el saco de boxeo no opinaría lo mismo. Cuéntamelo.

Steve suspiró. Cogió una toalla y se limpió el sudor de la cara. Luego se la quedó mirando como si allí esperara encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Realmente no es nada —repitió, medio encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de que Tony protestara, añadió—: Nada concreto. Es solo que ya llevo unas cuantas noches despertándome agitado, y no me quito esta sensación de encima, como si…

Hizo un gesto con la mano que a Tony no le aclaró nada.

—¿Como si qué?

—No lo sé. Como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de pasar. —Contrajo la cara.

Tony se pasó la mano por la boca. Odiaba que Steve se sintiera así, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Esa era su vida. Después de lo de Ultrón, después de lo Zeke, ninguno de los dos era tan ingenuo de pensar que solo por haberse casado por arte de magia su existencia pasaría a ser tranquila y pacífica. Y en los dieciocho meses que habían transcurrido desde su boda desde luego habían tenido su ración de enfrentamientos contra toda clase de enemigos, aunque nada a la misma escala que los mencionados, claro. Tampoco habían tenido nuevas noticias sobre el asunto de las gemas en todo ese tiempo, de modo que Tony no entendía muy bien de dónde provenía ese miedo repentino.

—No podemos vivir así, Steve, pensando siempre en qué peligro pueda estar acechando en las sombras —le dijo con suavidad. Tony había pasado ya muchas veces por eso, casi había perdido todo lo que tenía precisamente por esa clase de temor, así que ahora prefería centrarse en el presente, disfrutar de lo que tenía, de su maravillosa vida junto a él.

—Créeme, soy consciente de que es totalmente irracional. Seguro que se me pasará pronto, no te preocupes.

No sonó nada convencido; era como si se hubieran intercambiado los papeles.

—Te sentirás peor si te quedas aquí tú solo. Vuélvete a la cama, va —le pidió Tony. Steve asintió con cansancio y después se inclinó para besarle. Tony le detuvo levantando la mano—. Ah, no. Primero una ducha, caballero.

Steve no discutió. Se limitó a alargar los brazos para que Tony le despojara de las vendas para boxear. Se las quitó con cuidado, y se forzó a no hacer ningún comentario al respecto cuando las manos desnudas revelaron unos nudillos casi en carne viva. Aunque se le curarían enseguida, le dolió verlo de todas formas.

Le asió de la mano y lo condujo camino a su habitación. Tal vez deberían permitir a Gladstone volver a dormir con ellos, pensó. La vitalidad y el cariño que recibían de su perrito siempre les hacía sentir mejor en aquellos momentos que eran un poco más difíciles.

Steve cogió una toalla y un pijama limpio. Titubeó en la puerta del baño.

—¿No me vas a acompañar ahí dentro? —le preguntó. No había ni rastro de la entonación juguetona y sexy que normalmente acompañaría a una invitación semejante.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Si me meto ahí contigo vamos a tardar una eternidad y tú necesitas dormir. Date una ducha bien caliente mientras yo te preparo una tila, ¿vale? Te ayudará a relajarte.

Steve no insistió, lo que demostró una vez más lo realmente cansado que estaba. Se duchó rápidamente, ya que para cuando Tony volvió con la tila ya estaba metido en la cama. Se sentó a su lado, y mientras su chico se bebía la infusión le apartó el flequillo húmedo y le tocó la frente; no era probable que se pusiera enfermo otra vez, pero quiso asegurarse de todos modos. Estaba un poco caliente, pero nada fuera de lo normal, teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado horas haciendo ejercicio y que acababa de salir de la ducha.

—¿Te sientes un poco mejor? —le preguntó en cuanto se terminó la tila. Cogió la taza y la dejó sobre la mesilla.

—Sí, gracias —acompañó estas palabras con un bostezo.

Tony apagó la luz y se acomodaron en la cama. Acarició la cara de Steve, su brazo, su mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—¿Me das ahora el beso que me has negado antes? —susurró Steve en la oscuridad. Claro que iba a dárselo. Acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y juntó sus bocas. Se le encogió el corazón en el pecho al notar la forma en la que Steve se aferraba a ese beso, como si se estuviera ahogando y los labios de Tony fueran su salvavidas, o como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a ser el último.

Oh, Steve. Por eso había tardado tanto en permitirse a sí mismo el amar de ese modo a otra persona. Si Steve estaba triste, Tony estaba triste. Si Steve sufría, Tony sufría todavía más.

Esperaba que no fuera más que uno de esos bajones que a todo el mundo le daban de vez en cuando, porque nada estaba bien en el mundo si su Steve no tenía ganas de sonreír.

Le sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que los dos se durmieron de nuevo.

 

Tony estaba teniendo un sueño delicioso: tenía veintiún años, y no solo sus padres seguían vivos, sino que Howard había encontrado y descongelado a Steve y él y Tony se habían hecho muy amigos. Empezaban a coquetear con la idea de ser más que eso cuando, desgraciadamente, su sueño se vio interrumpido. Despertó de golpe al amanecer con la espalda pegada al pecho de Steve, sudando, aprisionado por el abrazo de oso de este. Parecía que estuviera intentando hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich en sueños.

—Steve, Dios, déjame respirar. —Le pegó un codazo—. Esto de la cucharita se nos está empezando a ir de las manos, ¿eh? Si la cosa sigue así a lo mejor deberíamos plantearnos lo de dormir separados.

—Ay. Perdona. —Steve aflojó el agarre y Tony se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndose al ver lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

—No, corazón, si ya sabes que no lo decía en serio, no te preocupes —le aseguró rápidamente. Steve lo miró confuso un momento. Luego parpadeó.

—Oh —exclamó, llevándose el dedo al ojo y comprobando que se humedecía—. No es eso. Estaba… Estaba soñando.

—¿Una pesadilla?

—Más o menos. —Terminó de refregarse los ojos—. Era 1945, y estaba en un salón de baile, con Peggy. —Se le entristeció la mirada, recordando que, desgraciadamente, ella ya no estaba con ellos—. Ella me decía que al fin se había terminado la guerra, y que ya podíamos estar juntos como tanto deseábamos, como aquella vez, ¿te acuerdas? Como en la visión de Wanda.

—Es normal que sueñes eso. La echas de menos —le dijo Tony. Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que es algo más. Era tan vívido… Peggy me decía eso y al principio yo sentía una gran alegría, y empezábamos a bailar, y entonces yo me daba cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Pensaba, no, esta no es mi vida, ya no lo es, yo encontré a la pareja adecuada que tanto había estado buscando, y se lo decía a Peggy, y ella, sonriendo, me decía que no me preocupara que estaba exactamente donde tenía que estar. Y seguíamos bailando, pero yo no me quitaba esa sensación de encima, de estar olvidando algo importante, y entonces me miraba la mano, el dedo desnudo, y seguía mirándola fijamente hasta que el anillo volvía a estar en su sitio, y pensaba, eso es, Tony, Tony es a quien tengo que recordar. Así que giraba sobre mis talones y allí estabas tú, sonriéndome, y a mí me invadía el alivio.

Por la cara que puso Steve ahora tocaba la peor parte. Tony le besó la mano.

—¿Y qué pasaba después de eso? ¿Decidías quedarte con Peggy?

—¡No! Lo contrario. Nada más divisarte la soltaba a ella y empezaba a caminar hacia ti, pero por algún motivo no conseguía acortar la distancia que nos separaba. Así que empezaba a correr, pero las piernas me pesaban una tonelada y apenas podía avanzar. Y entonces… entonces la distancia entre nosotros crecía, y crecía y crecía y tú estirabas el brazo, y yo estiraba el mío, y por un momento nuestros dedos se rozaban, pero no lo suficiente, y tú te alejabas más y más hasta que la oscuridad te engullía y desaparecías de mi vista. Y ahí es cuando me he despertado.

Se quedó en silencio, como esperando a que Tony dijera algo que lo arreglara todo.

—Bueno. Has oído eso de que una vez cuentas una pesadilla en voz alta ya no se cumple, ¿no? Así que ya está. No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

Steve puso expresión de dolor.

—¿Y si es al revés? Creo que Peggy me estaba advirtiendo de algo. Creo que me estaba diciendo que soy yo el que me voy a ir, al mismo sitio en el que está ella. Y que te voy a dejar a ti atrás.

Tony se lo quedó mirando asombrado. Eso era absurdo, ¿verdad? Era un sueño, nada más que un mal sueño, no podía ser otra cosa. Solo que para Steve era mucho más que eso, a tenor de lo agitado que estaba. Así que…

—En ese caso —dijo, con cuidado—. En ese caso, Steve, iré a buscarte. No importa cuánto tarde, no importa lo lejos que sea, te encontraré y te traeré de vuelta.

Steve le observó fijamente unos segundos, como si estuviera intentando averiguar si Tony le estaba mintiendo, si solo se lo estaba diciendo para hacerle sentir mejor. Entornó ligeramente los ojos.

—¿No es eso de una película? —preguntó.

—Uh… ¿Lo es? Puede ser. —Cachis, y él que quería mostrarse seguro para que Steve no se preocupara. Al menos su chico sonrió un poco después de eso.

—¿Me lo prometes? —quiso saber.

—Claro que sí. Como me llamo Anthony Edward Stark que te juro que no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe —le aseguró. Steve asintió y pareció tranquilizarse algo. Tony le abrazó por el cuello, le besó en su pelito rubio y le instó a dormir otro poco más.

En aquel momento todavía ignoraban que estaban a punto de enfrentarse al mayor desafío de sus vidas.


	2. Je t’aime, oh oui je t’aime

_Dieciocho meses antes_

 

Steve se sentía ebrio. Colocado. Intoxicado… de puro amor.

Porque estaba en París. En su luna de miel. Recién casado con el amor de su vida, con el hombre más increíble del mundo entero, con Tony Stark. Su MARIDO Tony Stark. Dios, cada vez que pensaba en él en esos términos docenas de enérgicas mariposas revoloteaban extasiadas por todo su estómago.

Y sí, era probable que su entusiasmo fuera un poco exagerado, Tony ya se estaba empezando a hartar de su insistencia en cantar _Je T’aime… moi non plus_ cada noche en la cama, pero a ver, era su luna de miel, uno de los momentos más felices y románticos de su vida, algo que solo iba a vivir una vez, era normal estar tan exaltado, ¿no?

 

La mujer de la cafetería se acordaba de ellos.

Se sentaron en la misma mesa de la otra vez, a pie de calle, y a la dueña se le iluminó la cara al reconocerlos. Les dijo que se alegraba mucho de volver a verlos y después de servirles unos cruasanes que seguían estando igual de ricos y unos cafés con leche se sentó a charlar un rato con ellos.

—Me dice mi marido que son celebridades —les explicó. Por su expresión dubitativa ella seguía sin tener ni idea de quiénes eran.

—Sí, podría decirse que sí —convino Steve.

—¿Actores? —sugirió la mujer.

—No, señora. Superhéroes —contestó Tony. Ella los miró confusa, probablemente pensando que eso de los superhéroes eran cosas de jóvenes que ella no iba a entender nunca. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza, como decidiendo que en realidad le daba lo mismo una cosa que otra.

—Guapos como actores de cine —afirmó—. Un honor servirles otra vez.

—Oh, no, el honor es nuestro —le dijo Steve—. En cuanto decidimos volver a la ciudad dijimos que una de las cosas que teníamos que hacer sin falta era venir de nuevo a desayunar aquí, ¿verdad, Tony?

—Desde luego. ¿Cómo no íbamos a volver a la cafetería regentada por la mujer más guapa de todo París y que además cocina unas pastas para chuparse los dedos? —lo dijo con su sonrisa más encantadora, aleteando sus párpados seductoramente como solo él sabía hacer; el rubor tiñó las mejillas de la parisina al instante.

—Ay. Qué hombre más _flatteur_. —Hizo un gesto de vergüenza con la mano—. Halagador. De los que hay que conservar —se dirigió a Steve. Este sonrió abiertamente y le mostró la alianza en su dedo.

—Bueno, sí, esa es la idea —admitió, pensando en lo feliz que era de estar viviendo en una época en la que podía gritar algo así a los cuatro vientos.

— _Mon die._ ¿Están en su _lune de miel_? —preguntó ella con expresión encantada. Steve y Tony se miraron cálidamente y asintieron—. Más honor aún. Me trae memoria de mi boda con mi marido, hace ya tantos años.

Steve recordó cómo la otra vez deseó tener algo así, una vida en común larga y dichosa junto a su amor.

—¿Algún consejo para que nuestro matrimonio sea tan duradero como el suyo? —le preguntó. Ella miró del uno al otro y les dedicó una sonrisa.

—No creo que necesiten consejos —afirmó—. Díganme, su boda, seguro fue romántica hasta decir basta. Cuéntenme detalles, ¿sí?

Eso es lo que hicieron.

Antes de despedirse le prometieron que volverían a desayunar allí y ella esta vez les regaló una bolsita repleta de galletas de colores que tenían una pinta buenísima.

—Hechas con mi ingrediente secreto —les guiñó un ojo—. Para momentos especiales.

 

Aquella misma noche, después de hacer el amor, Steve y Tony tardaron un buen rato en recuperar el aliento. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, sorprendidos por la intensidad de su encuentro.

—¿Crees que han sido esas galletas? —Steve verbalizó lo que ambos estaban pensando.

—Oh, _mon amour_ … _Je t’aime, oh oui je t’aime_ —jadeó Tony como única respuesta, y Steve no supo si era el suero, las galletas, París en sí o la increíblemente sexy voz de su amado, pero el más puro y primitivo deseo le arrolló de nuevo con tanta fuerza que sintió como si tuviera puro fuego en sus entrañas.

Antes de regresar a casa, se aseguraron de volver a la cafetería para darle a la mujer unas más que efusivas gracias.

* * *

—No me puedo creer que al final lo estemos haciendo —dijo Steve sin poder evitar echarse a reír. Estaba frente a la puerta abierta de su habitación, con su traje de Capitán América puesto, mientras Tony, enfundado en su armadura (salvo el casco), le sostenía en brazos.

—Tú empezaste esto, así que apechuga —le replicó su marido.

Aquella vez, pensó Steve, cuando hablaron de ello, Steve se había imaginado a sí mismo como antes, pequeñito, y Tony no hubiera necesitado la ayuda de su armadura para cargar con su peso. Y no es que quisiera volver a su yo pre-suero, estaba muy bien como estaba ahora, muchas gracias, pero entonces, todavía débil y asustado, al imaginárselo le había parecido que podría haber llegado a ser algo muy bonito.

De este modo tenía que reconocer que era un pelín ridículo, pero tampoco estaba nada mal.

—Venga, pues —le apremió, y Tony no esperó más para cruzar el umbral.

—Nunca entenderé cómo eres capaz de lucir tan condenadamente sexy con ese traje tan hortera —le dijo Tony, su voz grave, sus pupilas ya dilatadas. Sin esperar respuesta dejó a Steve en el suelo, lo empujó hacia la pared y lo besó con intensidad.

Steve gimió apreciativamente, devolviendo el beso con entusiasmo; le gustaba eso de que Tony fuera más alto que él con la armadura. Se aferró como pudo a su cuello y se frotó contra el metal.

—Mmmm —murmuró extasiado—. Hazme tuyo ahora, hombre de hierro —le pidió.

Dicho y hecho, con una expresión que solo podía calificarse de hambrienta, Tony le despegó de la pared pero no de sí mismo y caminó hacia atrás en dirección a la cama. Al caer sobre ella esta emitió un preocupante quejido bajo su peso combinado.

—Uh… ¿Mejor el suelo? —sugirió Tony.

—Sí, por si acaso —convino Steve. No era plan de cargarse la cama el primer día de vuelta a casa.

Así que se cambiaron al suelo, Steve sentado a horcajadas sobre Tony, besándole con ganas.

Pero en cuanto Steve dejó la boca de su marido y trató de alcanzar su cuello se encontró la barrera de la armadura. Y al mover sus manos por su cuerpo, fue incapaz de encontrar piel, al resbalar sus dedos por el tacto frío del metal. Dándose por vencido, se echó para atrás, con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto no me gusta, Tony —admitió—. Es demasiado frío… y duro.

—Es la primera vez que te quejas de que esté demasiado duro —bromeó Tony. No hizo falta que Steve le dijera que sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo—. Sí, me preguntaba cómo era que nunca antes habíamos probado lo de montárnoslo así, pero está claro que no va a funcionar de ninguna de las maneras.

—¿Nos desnudamos? —ofreció Steve sensatamente.

—Por favor.

Se pusieron en pie y en un plis plas la armadura había desaparecido, así que Tony y Steve juntos se pelearon con el traje de Capitán América, que no era precisamente fácil de sacar, lo cual no hizo sino alimentar más su impaciencia.

Al final consiguieron quitarlo del medio y Tony lo empujó de nuevo hacia la cama, que esta vez los recibió sin protestas.

—Esto ya es otra cosa —suspiró Steve con alivio, toda la extensión de piel de Tony al alcance de sus manos. Tony le cogió de las caderas y juntó las pelvis de ambos.

—¿Es aceptable ahora el nivel de dureza, maridito? —le preguntó. Steve gruñó, le cogió del pelo y le besó profundamente.

Era mucho más que aceptable.

 

—Hogar dulce hogar —comentó Tony después con gran satisfacción.

—No sé…  —dijo Steve.

—¿Hm? ¿El qué no sabes? —Tony se tumbó de lado para mirarle.

—Pues que ya ha pasado el viaje a Hawái, la boda, la luna de miel… Ya hemos hecho todo lo excitante y divertido, ahora todo va a ser cuesta abajo, ¿no?

Tony lo miró con horror.

—¿Acabamos de llegar a casa de la luna de miel y ya estás pensando en el divorcio? Esto debe ser algún tipo de récord. ¿Qué fue de aquello de prometerme la eternidad? Si no me puedo fiar ni de la palabra de Capitán América apaga y vámonos…

Steve también se tumbó de lado.

—Ah, ya. Creo que cuando dije eso no caí en la cuenta de que la eternidad era demasiado tiempo —señaló sonriendo perezosamente.

—Comprendo. Así que me estás diciendo que me lo tengo que currar, ¿no? A ver… ¿Y si te digo que nos quedan las celebraciones de los aniversarios? ¿Los cumpleaños? ¿Horas de juego con nuestro perrito? ¿Viajes a cualquier parte del mundo que te apetezca? ¿Montones de sexo apasionado por las noches y perezoso por las mañanas? ¿Renovaciones de votos? Sin olvidarnos de lo de retirarnos en Francia y Hawái y dar largos paseos por la playa a la luz de la luna. —Se quedó a la expectativa, pero Steve puso cara de poca convicción—. ¿No? ¿Nada?

—Pintándolo de forma tan poco apetecible no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me casé contigo —bromeó.

—Bueno, también nos quedan las reconciliaciones después de las peleas, y si sigues por este camino es muy posible que tengamos la primera muy pronto.

Steve rio.

—Mi gruñón, si ya sabes que solo te chincho para que me pongas esa cara tan graciosa. No una, te daría dos eternidades si pudiera —le aseguró.

—Ya. Primero me la sueltas y luego me haces la pelota. Algún día apreciarás de verdad todo lo que hago por ti, Rogers.

Tony pasó los dedos por el tatuaje en el pecho de Steve, trazando las líneas que formaban su nombre. Steve le cogió de la mano y le besó en los dedos.

—La primera vez que nos besamos, en mi antiguo apartamento, ¿te acuerdas? —dijo. Tony asintió—. Recuerdo que aquel día pensé que daría lo que fuera para estar así contigo, metiéndonos cariñosamente el uno con el otro, riendo juntos, capaz de besarte y tocarte cada vez que me apeteciera. Me daba muchísimo miedo hacerme ilusiones para nada, ¿sabes? Y ahora míranos. Casados. Todavía no me lo creo del todo.

—Ya dicen eso de que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea —apuntó Tony.

Steve le besó en la boca para acallarlo.

—Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que aprecio todo lo que has hecho y haces por mí, Stark —prometió, humedeciéndose los labios, posicionándose entre las piernas de su marido.

Tony no necesitaba ninguna demostración, pero como era natural le dejó hacer; él mejor que nadie sabía que Steve se tomaba esas cosas muy, muy en serio.

Suspiró feliz. Qué bien sabía estar de vuelta en casa, sí señor.


	3. Descansa, querida mía

—Y en esta foto estamos cortando la tarta. —Steve le mostró la enésima instantánea de su boda a Peggy. En su defensa, había sido ella la que había exigido saber todos los detalles; él se estaba limitando a complacerla.

Peggy examinó la foto con atención, como había hecho con las anteriores, y eso que ya había visto algunas puesto que Bucky y Natasha habían ido a visitarla hacía unos días, mientras Tony y Steve estaban en París.

—Entonces Anthony se comportó como tocaba, ¿no? —preguntó ella.

—Pues claro que sí —afirmó Tony—. Desde luego, no sé qué he hecho para que tengáis tan mala opinión de mí —resopló ofendido.

—No te preguntes nada de lo que no quieras saber la respuesta —rio ella. Estaba de muy buen humor y se la veía con energías renovadas, advirtió Steve. En algunos aspectos (más allá del físico, claro estaba) era una mujer distinta, pero en muchos otros era tal cual la recordaba, y conversar con ella siempre le hacía rememorar los buenos tiempos que pasaron juntos.

—Se portó bastante bien —corroboró Steve.

—¿Bastante? ¿Cómo que bastante? ¿Ahora me dirás que tienes alguna queja?

—Casi la lías en tus votos, acuérdate.

—Es verdad… Pero es que estabas tan guapo que no pude evitar empezar a pensar ya en la noche de bodas —admitió Tony.

—Sí, puedo entender eso —convino Steve, con la vista clavada en la boca de su marido.

Peggy carraspeó.

—¿Chicos? ¿Os habéis olvidado de mí?

Steve desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Desgraciadamente (o más bien afortunadamente), eso tendía a pasar.

—Perdona, Peggy, a veces se nos va el santo al cielo.

—Yo también sé lo que es estar recién casada, no te preocupes —sonrió con ternura—. ¿Cuál fue vuestra canción para el primer baile?

— _Endless Love —_ le respondió Steve, recordando el momento. Peggy asintió con aprobación—. Pero antes de eso Tony se subió a un escenario y me dedicó una canción. ¡Cantó Barry White! ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto bailar!

—Me acuerdo de que tu madre siempre me dijo que tenías una voz maravillosa, Anthony, y lo mucho que le gustaba cuando cantabas para ella —dijo Peggy—. Creo que se alegraría mucho de saber que ahora tienes a alguien con quien poder compartir algo tan especial.

—Sí, quiero pensar eso —contestó Tony con añoranza. Steve le estrechó la mano.

El teléfono de Tony vibró en su bolsillo.

—Ah, perdonad, es del trabajo. Enseguida vuelvo —dijo tras mirar fugazmente la pantalla. Se puso en pie y salió al pasillo para hablar; Steve le siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista.

—Te favorece la vida de casado —señaló Peggy, que a su vez miraba a Steve mirar a Tony.

—Bueno, acabamos de volver de la luna de miel, supongo que es normal eso de estar todavía en una nube. —Se rascó el mentón, avergonzado de nuevo. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla; ya seguirían viendo fotos cuando Tony acabara con su llamada.

—Es una época muy bonita —estuvo de acuerdo ella—. Lo más importante es que tengáis confianza plena el uno en el otro y que os mantengáis unidos en los momentos más difíciles, ¿me oyes? Son esos momentos cuando tener unos buenos cimientos lo es todo.

—Tú tuviste un buen matrimonio ¿verdad, Peggy? —Ella siempre hablaba de Daniel con mucho orgullo y cariño. Por todas las historias que le había contado Peggy de sus tiempos juntos en la RCE y los recuerdos que tenía Tony de él no tenía ninguna duda de que Daniel había sido un gran hombre. Le hubiera encantado conocerlo.

—El mejor —afirmó ella con convicción—. Aunque nos costó un poco llegar hasta allí. Cuando nos conocimos yo todavía lloraba tu pérdida, y no estaba muy segura de que volvería a sentir algo así por otra persona. O de que quisiera hacerlo. Eras bastante fuera de lo común, pusiste el listón muy alto —rio con un poco de pena. Steve le tomó la mano y se la besó, sabiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía ella—. Algunas veces he tratado de imaginar qué clase de vida hubiéramos tenido, y creo que ese es mi único remordimiento, ¿sabes? El no haber tenido la oportunidad de saberlo. Pero no me quejo. He vivido la vida al máximo, quiero pensar que he ayudado a hacer del mundo un lugar un poco más seguro para mis hijos y mis nietos. Y creo que ambos hemos tomado el camino correcto, ¿no? Tú con Anthony y yo con Daniel. Sabiendo que eres feliz, que tienes a James y a Anthony y a los demás… No cambiaría nada —concluyó.

—No, yo tampoco —convino Steve. Ya hacía tiempo que sus remordimientos habían quedado atrás.

—Steve, ¿me alcanzas el álbum de la mesita de noche, por favor? —le pidió ella de repente. Steve sacó el abultado álbum recubierto en cuero, repleto de fotos de la familia de Peggy. Steve ya lo había visto antes, se conocía al dedillo la historia de todos ellos, pero nunca le importaba volver a oírlo.

Se acomodó junto a Peggy en la cama mientras ella pasaba páginas e iba señalando las fotos que le parecían más importantes. Había instantáneas que venían de muy lejos, de sus padres y su hermano mayor, que murió un poco antes del día en el que Peggy iba a contraer matrimonio, antes de conocer a Steve y a Daniel; fue su hermano quien la animó a ser la clase de mujer que ella quería ser y no la que la sociedad demandaba que fuera.

Vieron fotos de la guerra, rememorando algunos momentos memorables con Bucky y el resto de los Comandos Aulladores. Howard Stark también estaba presente en el álbum, y su cambio era palpable a lo largo de los años.

Las fotos de la boda de Peggy siempre le habían encantado. Ella estaba bellísima, y tanto ella como Daniel tenían la cara iluminada de pura felicidad: a ella también le favorecía mucho el estar casada. Peggy acarició con los dedos el rostro de su marido.

Se detuvieron en una de las fotos favoritas de Steve: Peggy sentada en el suelo junto a un precioso niño de unos seis años, a su alrededor piezas desparramadas de un cachivache a medio construir. Era Tony, por supuesto, esos ojos eran inconfundibles.

Peggy le relató los logros de sus hijos, sus sobrinos, entre ellos Sharon, y sus nietos. Una de las últimas fotos era de un apuesto joven con uniforme de policía.

—Mi nieto. Es la viva imagen de Daniel, son como dos gotas de agua. Igual de valiente. Estuvo en la batalla de Nueva York, ¿sabes? Quedó muy impresionado al verte en acción; seguro que pensaba que su abuela exageraba con sus batallitas típicas de persona mayor.

Cerró el álbum con un suspiro. Lo mantuvo en su regazo, sus frágiles manos protectoramente apoyadas en él.

—Tienes una familia maravillosa, Peggy —le dijo Steve.

—Sí. No puedo quejarme —repitió ella. Su mirada parecía algo más perdida ahora—. No me quejo en absoluto. Y Daniel tampoco. Ya verás la ilusión que le va a hacer cuando le cuente lo felices que estáis tú y Anthony. Se va a poner muy contento, sí señor.

Steve pensó entonces que había entrado en uno de esos episodios en los que le fallaba la memoria y que no se acordaba que Daniel había muerto hacía años. Así que le siguió la corriente mientras ella insistía en las ganas que tenía de ver a su marido y en el montón de cosas que tenía que contarle.

Tony volvió a entrar en la habitación.

—Perdonad, estamos liados con el nuevo modelo del Starkphone y parece que todo sean problemas. En fin, ¿habéis terminado ya con las fotos?

Volvió a sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama.

—La nuestras, no. Hemos estado mirando fotos de la boda de Peggy y de su familia.

—Ohhhh, ¡tío Daniel! ¡Lo echo de menos! —exclamó Tony. Peggy le alcanzó el álbum para que él también las viera.

—Sí, yo también —dijo Peggy, en voz tan baja que apenas resultó audible. Steve pensó que ya había recuperado la lucidez de nuevo. Hasta unas horas después no se daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, ni siquiera cuando en la despedida ella les reiteró que cuidaran bien el uno del otro y les recordó lo mucho que los quería a los dos.

* * *

—Oye, Steve, ¿tu marido piensa dignarnos con su presencia o qué? Como no aparezca en diez minutos empezamos sin él —protestó Clint asomando la cabeza por el respaldo del sofá.

Era viernes por la noche, un día después de su visita a Peggy. Habían quedado para ver una película todos juntos, pero no había ni rastro de Tony y los demás ya se estaban empezando a impacientar.

—No me extrañaría que se le hubiera olvidado —contestó Steve con resignación, con su voz de «ya estamos otra vez»—. Voy a buscarle.

Steve confirmó con FRIDAY que Tony todavía se encontraba en su taller y se encaminó hacia allí. A medio camino le sonó el móvil.

—Rogers —respondió, sin mirar de quién se trataba. Se paró en seco.

 

En el instante en el que cesó la música y oyó abrirse la puerta de vidrio Tony se dio cuenta de que una vez más se había olvidado que tenía un compromiso con sus amigos.

—Mierda, se me ha hecho tarde, ¿no? Dame diez minutos, cielo, diez minutos y acabo —prometió, sin ni siquiera apartar la vista del esquema de su proyecto, sus manos trabajando a toda velocidad añadiendo y modificando datos y ecuaciones.

Entonces oyó un hipido y se detuvo de golpe, mirando sorprendido en dirección a Steve, alarmándose al ver que estaba llorando.

—¿Steve? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Olvidándose del trabajo se apresuró a ir hacia él. Este levantó la mano izquierda, con la que sostenía su móvil.

—M-me acaban de llamar de la residencia de veteranos —le dijo con la voz rota. Tony comprendió de inmediato.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento muchísimo. —Le rodeó con sus brazos, Steve devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

—Yo también lo siento mucho por ti —sollozó Steve, y los dos lloraron juntos.

 

Una vez se hubieron desahogado un poco se sentaron en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y con los dedos de las manos entrelazados.

—Ayer, cuando saliste a atender aquella llamada telefónica. Peggy me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de hablarle de nosotros a Daniel —le explicó Steve—. Pensaba que era su memoria otra vez, pero es como si ya supiera que iba a irse. Y eso que se la veía tan contenta y animada…

—No es inusual. Es como una última subida de tensión antes de fundirse del todo —dijo Tony, pensando a pesar de ello que Peggy era la última persona en el mundo, salvo tal vez por el propio Steve, a la que esperaba ver apagarse para siempre.

—Sí, supongo. Y cómo nos dijo lo mucho que nos quería… Se estaba despidiendo y no nos dimos cuenta. —Se refregó los ojos.

—No te agobies por eso. Piensa que tuviste la oportunidad de decirle adiós, aunque no fueras consciente de ello.

—Dos veces. Nos despedimos dos veces. —Rio con tristeza, recordando aquella conversación antes de estrellar el avión—. Al final nunca pudimos tener nuestro baile.

Tony le estrechó mano.

—¿Todavía te preguntas cómo hubiera sido vuestra vida juntos? —quiso saber Tony.

—Sí, pero no como piensas. Me hubiera gustado tenerla en mi vida, como tú tienes a Pepper, para que te hagas una idea. Verla progresar en su carrera, conocer a Daniel y ver crecer a sus hijos… Verla feliz. Más que nada eso.

Tony asintió.

—Te entiendo. Yo tengo un gran remordimiento por todo el tiempo que me aparté de ella, y más entonces que no tenía a muchas personas que se preocuparan realmente por mí.

Se quedaron callados un momento, cada uno sumido en su propia pena.

—Bueno, al menos estuvimos con ella al final —dijo Steve.

—Sí. Es un consuelo.

—¿Crees que se habrá reunido con Daniel allá donde sea que haya ido? —preguntó Steve, esperando que así fuera, que existiera un lugar en el que poder reunirte con los seres queridos a los que has perdido a lo largo de tu vida.

—Seguro que sí —afirmó Tony con convicción—. Y también estará con Jarvis y con mi padre, viviendo un montón de aventuras nuevas, como en sus buenos tiempos.

Steve sonrió al imaginárselo. Su hermosa, valiente Peggy.

Cerró los ojos, conjuró su imagen de entonces, con su pelo oscuro, ondulado, sus intensos labios rojos, su mirada decidida.

«Descansa, querida mía», pensó.

 

Unos días después asistieron a su funeral. Tanto Tony como Steve articularon unas palabras para honrar su memoria, y también lo hizo Sharon, quien pronunció un emotivo discurso acerca de lo mucho que Peggy la había influenciado y animado a seguir su camino y a hacerse valer como mujer. Era innegable lo orgullosa que se había sentido Peggy al ver la mujer tan extraordinaria en la que se había convertido Sharon; su legado seguiría vivo gracias a ella, al nieto que había luchado con valor en Nueva York y a todas las personas que habían tenido la fortuna de compartir sus vidas con ella.

 

Tras la ceremonia Steve, Tony, Sharon y Bucky fueron a tomar una copa y a brindar por Peggy. Compartieron divertidas anécdotas y recuerdos de ella, y rieron con ganas con los ojos brillantes por algo más que el alcohol.

Alzaron sus vasos y los entrechocaron.

—Por tía Peggy —dijo Sharon—. Quien ha tenido una magnífica vida, larga y plena, y que se ha ido en paz después de haber marcado la diferencia allá donde puso los pies. Gracias por todo, tía.

—Gracias, Peggy —se sumaron los demás.

Ya la echaban terriblemente de menos.


	4. Nuestro hogar

Bucky ya se había mudado con Natasha para cuando hubieron vuelto de Francia. Les daba un poco de pena pasar frente a su habitación vacía cuando se dirigían a la suya, pero como realmente le veían lo mismo que siempre, tampoco es que tuvieran muchos motivos para echarle de menos.

Sin embargo, tras el fallecimiento de Peggy Steve tuvo como una especie de revelación. Así que una de esas noches, no mucho después del funeral, Steve se paró delante de la puerta de la que fuera la habitación de su mejor amigo y se la quedó mirando con aflicción.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Tony, confuso por el extraño comportamiento de su chico.

—No me necesita —murmuró Steve—. Bucky ya no me necesita.

Tony le cogió la cara gentilmente con las manos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —le preguntó con suavidad. Steve cerró los ojos un segundo.

—Pues que durante años él cuidó de mí como si fuera uno más de sus hermanos, era lo único que tenía cuando lo perdí todo, y una vez le prometí que un día me volvería grande y fuerte y que sería yo quien le protegiera a él. Y cuando supe que estaba vivo, en mi presente… Creo que una parte de mí se alegró de tener la oportunidad de devolverle el favor, porque entonces era Bucky el que no tenía nada, nada excepto a mí.

—Y cuidaste de él —le recordó Tony—. Estuviste junto a él hasta que poco a poco salió de la oscuridad en la que le había metido HYDRA.

—Sí… Y no me malinterpretes, no podría alegrarme más de verle tan recuperado, pero esa parte de mí que te decía… No sé. Lo veo bromeando con Sam, lo veo tan feliz junto a Natasha, veo lo mucho que te adora y lo mucho que le gusta pasar tiempo contigo… Ya no me necesita.

—Claro que te necesita. Eres su mejor amigo. Eres más que eso. Pero tienes razón en que ya no es solo a ti: ahora quiere y necesita a muchas más personas, que a su vez le quieren y necesitan a él. ¿No es eso maravilloso?

—Sin duda. —Steve le sonrió—. Es solo que desde que murió Peggy Bucky es lo único que me queda de mi pasado y eso me hace sentirme extrañamente protector con él. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Lo tiene —confirmó Tony—. Odio pensar en cómo te sentirías si no nos tuvieras a nosotros para apoyarte en estos momentos tan difíciles.

—Si no te tuviera a ti, quieres decir. —Su sonrisa se extendió a todo tu rostro—. Esa respuesta es fácil: si no te tuviera a ti me sentiría totalmente perdido, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Te vale con saber que yo sí que te necesito? ¿Probablemente más de lo que necesito comer o respirar? —dijo Tony, sus ojos castaños irradiando tanto cariño que Steve sintió esa calidez llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Me vale —susurró—. Y tanto que me vale.

Continuaron hasta su habitación.

* * *

Un tiempo después de aquello los dos se encontraban en el sofá del salón, almorzando a media mañana mientras veían en la tele la conferencia de prensa en la que Coulson anunciaba el regreso de S.H.I.E.L.D. como institución legítima. Junto a Phil estaban el coronel Talbott, Maria Hill, Daisy Johnson como representante de los inhumanos y Natasha, en calidad de enlace con los Vengadores.

El público general todavía mostraba algo de recelo contra S.H.I.E.L.D., algo comprensible. Pero como los Vengadores, el equipo dirigido por Phil había trabajado muy duro para demostrar que su mayor objetivo era el de proteger y hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro. En aquel momento Talbott aseguraba que HYDRA estaba prácticamente erradicada gracias a la colaboración codo con codo entre S.H.I.E.L.D. y los Vengadores, y que una situación como la que devino unos años atrás no volvería a repetirse.

Comenzó la ronda de preguntas, y Talbott le dio la palabra a un joven periodista del New York Post.

—¿Nos pueden asegurar que la amenaza de los inhumanos está controlada, pese al creciente número de delitos presuntamente perpetrados por seres con poderes sobrehumanos? —Aunque mantuvo la compostura, tanto Steve como Tony advirtieron el gesto de incomodidad que cruzó el rostro de Daisy por el uso del término “seres”—. ¿Es cierto que el Gobierno planea implantar un registro obligatorio de todos aquellos afectados por la epidemia de la terrigénesis?

Steve torció el gesto. Por desgracia sí, era cierto. Y ese registro no pretendía mantener el control únicamente sobre los inhumanos, sino también sobre todos los individuos con superpoderes, incluidos ellos mismos u otros como Lang y van Dyne. No les sorprendía: Tony ya le había explicado cómo habían intentado apoderarse de su armadura poco después de que desvelara al mundo que él era Iron Man.

Steve lo entendía hasta cierto punto, ya que era verdad que en los últimos años se habían incrementado los casos de uso irresponsable de recién adquiridos poderes, pero no eso no quería decir ni mucho menos que todos los inhumanos fueran peligrosos para los humanos: Daisy era un perfecto ejemplo de ello, como estaban explicando ella y Phil a los periodistas ansiosos de carnaza.

Además, S.H.I.E.L.D. ya tenía su propio registro de individuos de interés; lo que pretendía hacer el Gobierno no solo era redundante, sino que su idea de etiquetar de forma pública a todo aquel que considerara “diferente” y perseguir a los que no se avinieran a ello era absolutamente reprobable. No solo eso, sino que sabían que gran parte de esa iniciativa venía motivada por la incomodidad que les suponía el que los Vengadores operaran de forma independiente. Tony y Rhodey le habían salvado el pellejo al presidente y este se lo pagaba pretendiendo atarlos con una correa.

Aunque para ser justos, sabían que recibía presiones de muchos otros países, especialmente después de lo sucedido en Sokovia, y que estaban esperando que se produjera una nueva desgracia para ofrecerles un ultimátum. Por suerte no tenían mucho que echarles en cara y menos después del buen trabajo que habían hecho capturando a Rumlow y a Ezekiel Stane y desmantelando HYDRA. Tras incontables reuniones con el Presidente, confiaban en que el tema del registro quedara guardado en un cajón indefinidamente.

Unos brazos rodearon el cuello de Steve por detrás.

—¿Todavía siguen con esta tontería del registro? —protestó Carol Danvers. Tony sonrió al ver su enmarañado pelo rubio y cómo ella soplaba para apartarse el flequillo de la frente. Llevaba puesta una camisa de Rhodey y unos shorts, y sus pies descalzos flotaban en el aire tan naturalmente como si los tuviera apoyados en el suelo. Huelga decir que él y Steve se habían llevado una sorpresa monumental al volver de su luna de miel cuando Rhodey y ella les desvelaron ese secreto tan mayúsculo.

Ahora Carol era un nuevo miembro de Los Vengadores, su alter ego Capitana Marvel, aunque su verdadera identidad no había sido revelada todavía al público.

Como ella y Rhodey gozaban de la confianza del Presidente y de toda la cúpula del ejército de los Estados Unidos, no querían arriesgarse a desvelar sus poderes antes de que el asunto del registro quedara zanjado definitivamente.

—¿Para mí no hay abrazo? —le dijo Tony a Carol, que estaba acariciando el pelo a Steve como si se lo estuviera haciendo a Gladstone. Steve prácticamente estaba ronroneando de gusto, el maldito.

—Mmmmno. Cuando seas tan adorable como Steve, entonces hablamos —replicó ella.

Tony todavía estaba refunfuñando cuando Rhodey se unió a ellos, bostezando. Era su día libre y pensaba relajarse todo lo que pudiera.

—¿Me he perdido algo interesante? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia la televisión.

—Nada nuevo —respondió Steve. En aquellos momentos Hill estaba hablando de financiación, asegurando al público que la existencia de S.H.I.E.L.D. no dependía de los impuestos de los contribuyentes.

—Más bien de aquí el señor Tony-estoy-forrado-Stark —dijo Carol.

—Yo no les financio completamente —se quejó Tony, aunque sí era uno de los mayores inversores, claro.

—¿Sabías que Tony no es el hombre más rico del mundo? —Steve se giró para mirar a Carol.

—¿No? ¿Y quién es?

—Me sorprendió cuando lo descubrí, pero es T’Challa, el rey de Wakanda. Es un país avanzadísimo tecnológicamente y todo ese vibranio en su poder cuesta una verdadera fortuna. Por eso ni su anterior soberano ni el actual han querido nunca vender tan preciado material a Industrias Stark —informó. Tony apretó la mandíbula.

—Ohhh. Ahora solo hace falta que me digas que es más joven y guapo que Tony —se mofó Carol.

—Pues la verdad es que…

—Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase —le cortó Tony. Steve no había mencionado ese detalle cuando volvió de su primera visita a Wakanda y bueno… el propio Tony, una vez lo conoció un tiempo después, admitía que se trataba de un hombre impresionante en todos los sentidos (y no, seguía sin querer venderle vibranio).

—Ay, Steve, dile a tu marido que le pega más el rojo que el verde —bromeó Carol.

—Rhodey, ¿no habíamos quedado en que esta mujer no era bienvenida en mi casa? —le dijo Tony a su amigo, ignorándola a ella.

—Es asombroso que en vuestro día a día seáis unos profesionales tan competentes y brillantes y que cuando estáis juntos os comportéis como dos críos. —Rhodey sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con afecto, y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Tony.

—Ah, parece que ya acaba —señaló Carol, devolviendo su atención al televisor. En efecto, la ronda de preguntas de los periodistas tocó a su fin y Talbott ya estaba empezando a despedirse. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, por eso, Daisy se inclinó hacia él y le dijo algo al oído. Sorprendido, Talbott se aclaró la garganta y declaró que antes de terminar Phil Coulson tenía un importante anuncio que hacer.

—Antes de nada, quería agradecer al Director Fury y a todos mis compañeros de S.H.I.E.L.D. la enorme confianza depositada en mí para dirigir este proyecto. S.H.I.E.L.D. es toda mi vida, y aunque estos últimos años no han sido precisamente fáciles, no podría estar más orgulloso del trabajo que he realizado junto al más excelente de los equipos. Es por eso que me llena el corazón de pena el tener que presentar mi dimisión; pero todos los caminos tienen su fin, y yo ya he recorrido el mío. Seguiré ligado a S.H.I.E.L.D., por supuesto, pero ahora nuestra organización comienza una nueva etapa y por tanto necesita un nuevo liderazgo, más joven y adecuado a los tiempos que corren. S.H.I.E.L.D. quedará a cargo de Maria Hill, quien tiene nuestra plena confianza y que sin duda hará una labor excelente de ahora en adelante. Muchas gracias por estar hoy aquí.

Y, con eso, la rueda de prensa dio por concluida.

Tony, Steve, Carol y Rhodey se miraron los unos a los otros, confirmando que ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea de que iba a suceder algo así.

* * *

—Siento haberlo anunciado así de sopetón —se disculpó Coulson cuando por fin se dignó a ir a verles, unos días después. Había estado muy ocupado cerrando flecos y delegando el trabajo a Maria, que estaba encantada con su nuevo cargo. ¿Había llegado alguna vez a trabajar realmente para Industrias Stark?, se preguntó Tony. Bah, qué más daba. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que no había nadie más capacitado para el puesto: y, a su lado, iba a tener a Daisy, como rostro visible de los inhumanos. Sabía que poco a poco lograrían que el público civil los aceptara en vez de temerlos.

—Llevabas tiempo pensándolo, ¿verdad? —dijo Steve, ofreciéndole una taza de té que Phil aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Demasiado —suspiró—. Lo que dije en la rueda de prensa no era incierto: es una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tomado en la vida, y más teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que significó para mí ser escogido por Fury para comandar el equipo.

—¿Cómo se lo han tomado Daisy y los demás? —preguntó Nat, que era la única de Los Vengadores que sabía que Phil iba a soltar esa bomba.

—Creo que no se sorprendieron demasiado. Todos eran conscientes de que los acontecimientos estaban pesando demasiado en mí. ¡Si hasta estaba empezando a echar de menos mis tiempos de hacer de canguro de Tony y Thor! —bromeó.

—Ya verás lo poco que tardas en desdecirte de eso —sonrió Tony sin ocultar, por eso, lo contento que estaba de que Phil se fuera pareciendo cada vez más al hombre que era antes de caer víctima del cetro de Loki.

—¿Y cuáles son tus planes ahora? —preguntó Clint, que no había querido perderse la visita de su amigo y había venido expresamente para verlo.

Phil dio un sorbo de su té, para ganar tiempo, pensaron todos. Al final dejó la taza en el platito, suspiró de nuevo, y contestó la pregunta.

—Pues veréis, aunque ya no sea Director, no quiero desligarme del todo. Mis chicos son como mi familia, por lo que quiero seguir trabajando con ellos, ayudándoles en lo que haga falta. Y… —Los miró a los cuatro: a Tony, a Steve, a Clint y a Natasha—. Vosotros también sois mi familia, por supuesto. Así que hablando con Fury y con Maria, ambos me han dado su bendición para proponeros ser el enlace entre S.H.I.E.L.D. y Los Vengadores, coordinando colaboraciones entre ambos grupos cuando sea necesario. Un poco el papel que tenía antes. Ya sé que vosotros sois ya un grupo independiente y que os gusta que sea así, de manera que, si no queréis que me meta por medio, lo entenderé perfectamente.

Clavó su mirada expectante en Tony. Este se echó a reír.

—A mí no me mires, el jefe es él. —Y señaló con el pulgar a Steve. La sonrisa de su Capitán no dejaba lugar a dudas de cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

—Nos parece una idea fantástica, Phil. Hemos trabajado de forma muy estrecha desde que te convertiste en Director, y hacerlo oficial será un gran honor. Y, trabajando juntos, estoy seguro de que el Presidente rechazará definitivamente la idea del registro y se olvidará de su intención de controlar todos nuestros movimientos.

Nat y Clint, Vengadores pero miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D. de corazón, asintieron con entusiasmo. Phil puso expresión de alivio.

—Para mí también será un honor. Más que eso. Aunque tengo otra petición que haceros, y espero que no sea imponer demasiado…

 

Resultó que la petición de Phil era la de mudarse con ellos y trabajar desde la base. No sería todo el tiempo, les dijo; también pasaría temporadas en los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D., pero necesitaba un cambio de aires.

No tuvieron ningún problema con ello, por supuesto.

Así que en pocos días la base tenía un nuevo habitante, al que le dieron la bienvenida con una fiesta en toda regla que no se perdieron Daisy, Mack, Elena, Melinda, Fitzsimmons y Maria.

Tony fue a su encuentro y bebieron ponche en agradable compañía.

—Espero que esto de mudarte aquí no sea una treta para acercarte a mi Steve —le advirtió, solo por principios.

Phil sonrió en su vaso.

—No sé si voy a poder contenerme, teniéndolo tan cerca cada noche —dijo él, divertido—. Pero tranquilo, que no eres el único que ha encontrado a su media naranja —confesó.

Sorprendido e intrigado, Tony se dispuso a preguntarle quién era la afortunada o afortunado, pero no le hizo falta, porque la mirada de Phil se llenó de afecto de repente y en cuanto Tony siguió su dirección vio quien era el recipiente de ese cariño.

Melinda le dedicó a Phil una sonrisa, prácticamente imperceptible, y siguió hablando con Natasha como si nada.

—Ay, granuja, qué callado te lo tenías. —Tony le pegó un codazo a su amigo—. Me alegro mucho por ti, socio.

—Gracias, Tony. Y gracias por darme la bienvenida en tu casa, significa mucho para mí.

Tony negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No es mi casa, Phil. Es nuestro hogar.

Phil asintió, agradecido. Sí, hogar lo definía perfectamente.


	5. Tú y Gladstone

Los siguientes meses pasaron plácidamente (para ellos, al menos; eso no quería decir ni mucho menos que les faltara el trabajo).

Phil había sido una incorporación muy bienvenida, y su asociación marchaba como la seda. Tal y como habían esperado, la idea del registro para personas con poderes había quedado olvidada, al menos por el momento, y el buen trabajo parecía que ya estaba dando sus frutos. La imagen de los Vengadores nunca había sido tan favorable, ni siquiera después de la batalla de Nueva York.

Además, les alegraba poder decir que cada vez tenían más aliados. Por un lado, estaban Scott y Hope. A Tony le caía mal Scott por principios, o eso quería aparentar, al menos, pero todos sabían que era pura fachada y que Tony le estaba en deuda por haberles echado una mano cuando pasó lo de Zeke. Eso sí, estaba un poco celoso de no haber sido él quien inventara primero los trajes alucinantes que llevaban tanto Scott como Hope, que les conferían el poder de manipular su tamaño a su antojo. Verles hacerse microscópicos era una pasada, pero la primera vez que presenciaron a Ant-man convertirse en gigante casi se les cae la mandíbula al suelo… Lo cual era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta lo acostumbrados que estaban a cosas de lo más extraordinarias.

El padre de Hope, Hank Pym, que había sido un antiguo socio de Howard Stark, no estaba muy contento con la colaboración de los chicos con Los Vengadores. No había acabado a buenas con el padre de Tony y consideraba que los Stark no eran de fiar.

Tony se propuso ayudar a Pym en la única misión que nunca había logrado completar con éxito: encontrar a su esposa Janet, perdida en el reino cuántico desde hacía décadas. Aun a sabiendas de que lo más probable fuera que no estuviera viva, qué menos que resolver el misterio para que Hank pudiera, por lo menos, dejarlo atrás definitivamente.

Pym era una de las mentes más brillantes del planeta, pero él por sí solo nunca había dado con la solución. Y ¿qué era mejor que un cerebro brillante? Pues cinco. Tony reclutó para la causa a Bruce y a FitzSimmons y entre todos trabajaron sin descanso.

A Steve se le escapaban los detalles de todos los experimentos que llevaron a cabo (la ciencia no era lo suyo), solo sabía que había sido peligroso y que Scott y Hope habían arriesgado sus vidas para llegar hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba Janet van Dyne.

¿El resultado? Ahora contaban entre sus filas con dos Avispas, madre e hija. Hank Pym no volvió a decir una mala palabra sobre la familia Stark.

* * *

Steve y Tony estaban disfrutando plenamente de sus primeros meses de matrimonio. Steve no entendía a esa gente que aseguraba que casarse mata el amor y la pasión: él estaba más enamorado que nunca, y dudaba que ese dulce burbujeo que sentía cada vez que Tony le tocaba o incluso le sonreía fuera a desaparecer pronto.

Se embadurnó las manos de loción y las aplicó sobre la espalda desnuda de Tony, quien gimió con apreciación ante el contacto. Sonriendo, Steve aplicó la presión justa con sus manos y sus pulgares sobre los nudos de la espalda y hombros de su hombre, eliminando los restos de tensión acumulada después de demasiadas horas de trabajo.

La primera vez que Steve se había ofrecido a darle un masaje, no mucho después de haberse ido a vivir juntos, Tony había aceptado entusiasmado. ¡Un masaje por Capitán América! Era una fantasía hecha realidad, le dijo.

Así que, con mucha ilusión, Steve se puso manos a la obra, pensando que no debía ser demasiado difícil, solo apretar aquí y allá de forma relajante, como había visto hacer en las películas. No podía haber estado más equivocado: aquella noche Tony terminó aullando de dolor porque Steve no supo aplicar bien su fuerza de supersoldado. Lógicamente Tony le prohibió terminantemente volver a intentarlo. Le había costado mucho convencerle de que le diera otra oportunidad, prometiéndole que se había aplicado a conciencia para aprender bien el proceso y asegurándole que no volvería a lastimarle. Todavía con desconfianza Tony le dejó intentarlo de nuevo. Afortunadamente la segunda vez fue bastante mejor, y ahora Steve ya le había cogido totalmente el tranquillo e incluso era el propio Tony el que le pedía que se lo hiciera cuando se notaba la espalda cargada.

Y a Steve le encantaba hacerlo, claro estaba. Veneraba el cuerpo de Tony como si fuera un templo y todo lo que fuera pasar sus manos por la piel de su amado le provocaba un inmenso placer.

Hablando de placer. Tony llevaba un buen rato callado y su respiración sonaba sosegada y regular. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, ladeada, y había cerrado los ojos.

—No te me habrás dormido, ¿no? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Porque lo que más le gustaba de darle masajes a Tony es que luego derivaban hacia actividades todavía más deliciosas.

—Mmm —murmuró Tony—. Tranquilo, amorcito, que cuando te tengo así encima trabajándome de esa manera con las manos que lo último que tengo en la mente es echarme a dormir.

Se medio puso de costado para que Steve pudiera comprobar que no mentía.

—Bueno, pues. —Steve se humedeció el labio inferior—. Mejor será que siga trabajando otras partes de tu cuerpo.

—Esa es una idea excelente —sonrió Tony, y se colocó de espaldas para recibir con gusto el beso de su Steve.

El timbre del teléfono los hizo saltar.

—Pensaba que lo habías puesto en silencio —le regañó Steve, molesto por la interrupción. En sus ratos de intimidad con Tony no quería que los molestara nadie a menos que fuera una urgencia.

—Estaba convencido de que lo había hecho —dijo Tony extrañado. El irritante sonido cesó antes de que alargara el brazo siquiera—. Bah, da igual. Si es urgente volverán a llamar.

Cogió a Steve por el cuello y reanudó el beso, haciendo danzar sus lenguas de una forma que siempre hacía aumentar la temperatura de la habitación unos cuantos grados.

—Te quiero, Tony. Con locura —suspiró Steve al sentir las manos de su marido bajar hacia zonas más sensibles—. ¿Tú también?

—Yo también, mi vida. Yo también me quiero —afirmó Tony después de lamerle por debajo del mentón.

—Sí, ¿no? Me alegro de que tengamos otra cosa en común —rio Steve. Su risa, pero, se transformó en un gruñido impotente cuando el timbrazo del móvil de Tony volvió a irrumpir maleducadamente—. Maldita sea. Cógelo, pero no tardes mucho.

Tony tenía las mismas ganas que él de perder el tiempo con el teléfono, es decir, ninguna. Cogió el aparato con fastidio, aunque su expresión cambió totalmente al ver quién llamaba.

—¿Ha llegado la hora? —preguntó nada más descolgar. Su cara se iluminó al oír la respuesta de su interlocutor—. Dios mío. Vamos para allá ahora mismo.

Steve le miró interrogativamente. Tony le sacó de dudas de inmediato.

—¡Era Happy! ¡Pepper está de parto!

—¿Ya? —preguntó Steve sorprendido—. ¿No faltaban todavía tres semanas?

—Así es. Parece que la pequeñina tenía muchas ganas de conocernos a todos y se ha adelantado un poco. Haz una bolsa que salimos ahora mismo para L.A.

Hicieron el equipaje a toda prisa, avisaron a Natasha y los tres pusieron rumbo a la ciudad de los ángeles, nerviosos y rezando para que el hecho de nacer prematura no supusiera ningún problema para la pequeña. La corazonada de Pepper había resultado ser cierta y llevaba a una niña en el vientre, una niña a la que todos se morían por conocer y mimar.

Había sido toda una experiencia ver cómo la barriga de Pepper era más y más pronunciada cada vez que iban a verla (aunque menos de lo que esperaba Steve). La primera vez que Pepper le cogió la mano a Steve, se la colocó sobre la tripa y este sintió moverse al bebé, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

Happy había seguido hablando sin cesar a su bebé todavía no nacido. Tony también lo hacía a veces cuando iban de visita, explicando a la niña que tenía un montón de tíos que le esperaban en Nueva York que la iban a querer mucho, aunque estaba seguro que su tío favorito iba a ser él, por supuesto. Ya le había comprado un arsenal de juguetes y Pepper le había tenido que parar los pies para que no le inundara la casa de obsequios (al menos esta vez no le compró ningún conejo de peluche gigante, para alivio de todos).

Steve admitía que se sentía un poco raro cuando veía a Tony tan ilusionado con el bebé, preguntándose si le dolería el perderse esa experiencia. No era algo que Steve pudiera darle, después de todo.

 

En cuanto llegaron a L.A. fueron directos al hospital. Happy los recibió hecho un manojo de nervios, y les pidió paciencia: aunque hacía horas que había roto aguas, Pepper apenas había dilatado unos centímetros, así que todavía faltaba un poco para la llegada de la criatura.

Así que hicieron compañía a los casi papás, a los que se les notaba lo impacientes que estaban por traer a la pequeña al mundo y comprobar que estaba perfectamente sana.

Tras ocho horas que se les hicieron eternas, por fin Pepper estuvo lista. Les estrechó la mano a cada uno de ellos con la cara contraída y junto a Happy fue llevada a la sala de partos.

Tony, Steve y Nat apenas pudieron respirar mientras aguardaban a que el grandullón saliera para decirles que todo había salido bien.

* * *

Pepper estaba exhausta, pero muy contenta.

Todo había salido perfectamente. La niña había pesado un poco menos de dos kilos y medio al nacer. Era muy pequeña, pero estaba bien de salud y no iba a necesitar pasar tiempo en la incubadora.

La feliz mamá sostenía a su bebé en brazos cuando al fin pudieron pasar a verlas. Era una cosita chiquitita, arrugada, con una pelusilla rojiza en la cabeza que auguraba que al menos había heredado ese rasgo de su madre.

Era absolutamente preciosa.

—¿Qué nombre le habéis puesto? —preguntaron en cuanto Happy terminó de explicarles todos los detalles del parto (muchos de los cuales se podía haber ahorrado perfectamente; no necesitaban formarse una imagen mental tan explícita).

Happy y Pepper intercambiaron una mirada, posaron la vista en su recién nacida y respondieron al unísono:

—Viola.

Viola. Era perfecto.

—¿Quieres cogerla? —le preguntó Pepper a Tony de repente. Este puso cara de espanto.

—Uh… No sé…

Pepper insistió. Tony se sentó en el borde de la cama y con mucho, muchísimo cuidado, cogió a la niña.

—Hola, Viola. Soy tu tío Tony, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, ¿sabes? Estaba seguro de que me ibas a robar el corazón en cuanto viera tu carita por primera vez, pero… Wow. Estoy sin palabras. Y tu madre te puede asegurar que eso no es algo muy común.

Le acarició las sonrosaditas mejillas con un dedo, observándola embelesado. La pequeñina a su vez lo miraba a él con sus enormes ojos, curiosos y llenos de vida. Era una estampa digna de ver, sin duda.

Había tanta emoción en la cara de Tony que a Steve se le contrajo un poco el estómago. No estaba muy seguro de qué sentía en ese momento.

Entonces Tony levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Ven, Steve. Mírala. Mira que cosa tan diminuta.

Steve se acercó a ellos, se sentó también en la cama y puso su dedo en la palma de la mano de Viola, quien cerró su puñito sobre él inmediatamente. A Steve se le llenó completamente el corazón.

Oyeron un ‘click’. Natasha se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo con expresión inocente.

—¡Tenía que hacerlo! Estáis totalmente adorables —dijo.

No protestaron. Nat era especialista en capturar momentos memorables.

La que sí empezó a protestar fue Viola, removiéndose inquieta en los brazos de Tony quien se apresuró a devolvérsela a su mamá.

—Me parece que tiene hambre. Voy a ver si consigo que se agarre al pezón esta vez —les explicó, seguramente también de forma innecesaria.

—Será mejor que esperemos fuera —señaló Nat. Salieron de la habitación para darles intimidad—. Voy a por unos cafés. ¿Queréis algo? —les preguntó su amiga.

—Uno bien cargado para mí, gracias —le pidió Tony. Steve no quería nada.

Se sentaron en un par de sillas de plástico en el pasillo. Tony todavía tenía ese batiburrillo de emociones reflejado en su rostro.

—Te pega, ¿sabes? —le dijo Steve al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

—¿Eh?

—Tener a un bebé en brazos. Es un look que te sienta muy bien.

Tony le sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

—Sí. Viola es perfecta.

Steve no pudo evitar preguntarse si Tony estaría pensando en cómo sería su vida ahora si hubiera seguido con Pepper. Tal vez entonces sería él el orgulloso padre de una preciosa criaturita de ojos grandes y pelito rojo.

Se sintió un poco culpable.

—Tony… Ya sé que hablamos del tema antes de casarnos y que ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que no queríamos hijos, pero quiero que sepas que si algún día cambias de opinión y decides que sí quieres tenerlos… A mí me parecería bien.

—¿De verdad? —Tony se mostró sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Imagínate, tener un Tony en miniatura correteando por casa.

—Tienes mucha paciencia, mi vida, pero no sé si tanta como para aguantar a dos Starks a la vez —rio Tony suavemente—. De todas formas, no he cambiado de parecer. Sería egoísta por mi parte traer a una criatura al mundo. Tengo cuarenta y siete años —le recordó.

—¿Y qué? Hay hombres mucho más mayores que tienen hijos. Howard mismo.

—Pues que no me gustaría ir a la graduación de nuestro hijo o hija en silla de ruedas.

Steve chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Silla de ruedas? Primero, estarías totalmente en forma. Y segundo, te presentarías allí con el nuevo modelo de tu armadura haciendo sonar AC/DC a toda pastilla y lo avergonzarías delante de todos sus amigos.

Tony rio al imaginarse la escena.

—Probablemente tengas razón. Pobre, se pasaría el día quejándose de sus viejos, uno por ser un carroza y otro por comportarse como un crío. Yo sería el padre enrollado, por eso.

—Estoy convencido de ello, me dejarías a mí como el progenitor pesado y estricto y cuestionarías todas mis decisiones porque a la que te hacen un pucherito te ablandas como si estuvieras relleno de algodón. Y cuando fuera mayor seguro que le mortificaría la idea de traer posibles parejas a casa porque muy normales no puede decirse que seamos —siguió Steve.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Con la fauna que tenemos viviendo bajo nuestro techo? ¡Si yo diría que tú y yo somos los más centrados!

—¿Tú crees? —Steve levantó una ceja. Sonriendo, Tony le cogió de la cara y le besó con ternura.

—Te quiero con toda mi alma. Y formar una familia contigo sería un sueño hecho realidad. Pero es una decisión que tomé hace tiempo y estoy en paz con ello, de verdad. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

Steve asintió. Conocía a Tony y sabía por qué había decidido algo así.

—No eres como Howard, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Yo sé que serías un padre fantástico.

Vio cómo Tony tragaba saliva. No estaba muy seguro de si haberle dicho eso le había hecho sentir peor, hasta que Tony exhaló lentamente, le puso de nuevo una mano sobre la mejilla y le dijo:

— _Seríamos_ unos padres fantásticos, Steve. Tú y yo, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda. Pero también sé que Howard no fue siempre así. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para que me criara el hombre que conociste tú, el hombre de las batallitas de Jarvis y tía Peggy. ¿Y qué pasó? Bueno, creo que en el fondo siempre lo has sabido: perderte a ti le destrozó, Steve. Jamás pudo superarlo, por mucho que lo intentó. Y es por eso que, con la clase de vida que llevamos, no me voy a arriesgar a que me pase lo mismo. Sé que mi padre me quería, pero siempre me hizo sentir que yo no era suficiente. No es algo por lo que un niño debería pasar.

Steve le besó en la frente, también en aquella boca que tanto amaba. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, lo haría solo para cantarle las cuarenta a Howard.

—¿Soy yo suficiente para ti, Tony? —quiso saber, ansioso por darle a Tony todo el amor que se merecía, por borrar todas las trazas de dolor que todavía se resistían a marcharse.

—Más que suficiente, cariño mío —le aseguró Tony—. Tú y Gladstone sois todo lo que necesito en esta vida para ser feliz.

—Para mí también. Tú y Gladstone —dijo Steve, aliviado.

Sentados en aquellas incómodas sillas de plástico, como siempre agradecidos por tenerse el uno al otro, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa: tal vez la paternidad no formara parte de sus planes de futuro, pero lo que sí estaba claro es que iban a ser unos tíos sensacionales para la pequeña Viola.


	6. ¿No deberías ser Spider-Boy?

Tony llamó a la puerta del despacho de Steve, la abrió y asomó la cabeza.

—Cariño. ¿Tienes un minuto? Me gustaría enseñarte algo.

—Claro, pasa —le respondió Steve.

Tony cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en el borde del escritorio y le mostró a Steve la Tablet que llevaba en las manos.

—Mira esto. —Reprodujo un vídeo de YouTube en el que se veía a un tipo vestido con una especie de pijama rojo y azul parando un autobús descontrolado con sus propias manos.

—Cada vez se mete en situaciones más peligrosas —señaló Steve. No era la primera, ni la segunda, ni siquiera la tercera vez que veían en acción a ese temerario—. ¿Has averiguado algo más que nos pueda servir para encontrarlo?

—Creo que sí. —Tony dejó la Tablet sobre la mesa—. ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en la que adoptamos a Gladstone? ¿Que fuimos a cenar y una antigua conocida me pidió si podía ir a felicitar el cumpleaños de su sobrino?

Steve abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese crío es el de los vídeos? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Dieciséis.

—Dios, Tony. Es una criatura. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Así que dime, ¿te vienes a Queens?

 

De modo que allí estaban, tomando té y pastas en el modesto apartamento de la ex amante de Tony, esperando a que su sobrino volviera del instituto.

Después de charlar un rato con ella, les quedó claro que May no tenía ni idea de las actividades extraescolares del chaval.

Oyeron la llave en la cerradura y Peter apareció en el salón, con la mochila colgada del hombro y toda la ropa hecha un guiñapo.

—¡Peter! ¿Ya te has vuelto a pelear? —le reprendió su tía.

Antes de que pudiera justificarse, Peter se percató de la presencia de sus dos invitados y se quedó petrificado en el sitio.

—Se… ¿Señor Stark? ¿Capitán? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz. Steve sacudió la cabeza. No era más que un niño.

—Como le estaba explicando a tu tía, cuando nos conocimos en tu cumpleaños hablamos de la posibilidad de que trabajaras como becario en I.S. después de graduarte en el instituto. Pero he estado pensando en ello y creo que no es necesario esperar tanto. Estamos preparando las becas de la fundación Stark para el próximo curso y quería asegurarme de que todavía estabas interesado.

—Claro que todavía está interesado. Es una oportunidad increíble, ¿verdad, Peter? —le dijo una emocionada May a su sobrino.

—Por supuesto —contestó él, todavía muerto de los nervios—. Sería un honor para mí hacer prácticas con usted, señor Stark. ¿Debería hacer un examen primero o…?

—No creo que haga falta, estoy al día de tus excelentes logros académicos. Pero sí que me gustaría discutir los detalles en privado contigo, si a tu tía no le importa —expuso Tony con una sonrisa.

—En absoluto. De todas formas, tengo que irme a trabajar. —May se puso en pie—. Trata bien a nuestros invitados, ¿me oyes? —advirtió a Peter, quien se apresuró a asentir.

Aguardaron a que May los dejara solos. Peter se sentó en el sofá entre ellos y sin más dilación Tony fue directamente al grano:

—Bueno, muchachito. ¿Qué es eso de ir por ahí trepando muros y lanzando redes a la gente?

Peter se puso colorado al instante.

—N-no sé de qué me habla, señor Stark.

Tony le indicó a Steve con la mirada que le mostrara el vídeo. Steve sacó el móvil y le enseñó la grabación que estaba colgada en YouTube y que tenía miles de visitas y multitud de comentarios debatiendo si era verídico o no eran más que efectos especiales muy logrados.

—Hemos investigado y sabemos que eres tú, Peter —dijo Steve con voz paciente.

Peter se hundió en el sofá.

—¿Estoy en un lío? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, aparentando de nuevo la corta edad que tenía.

—No —le tranquilizó Tony—. Pero nos preocupa que te estés poniendo en peligro haciendo todas esas cosas por tu cuenta.

—¡Voy con cuidado! —protestó el chico de forma airada.

—¿Seguro? —Tony levantó una ceja—. Porque me da a mí que causas un buen puñado de destrozos allí por donde pasas, por no hablar de las pintas que traes ahora mismo.

El adolescente enrojeció todavía más.

—Peter. —Steve le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Cuánto hace que empezaste con todo esto?

—Unos pocos meses. Me picó una araña en clase de ciencias y de repente tenía toda esta fuerza y agilidad y…

—Tenías que hacer algo con eso —acabó por él Steve con amabilidad—. Porque cuando querías hacer algo antes no podías y te sentías impotente.

Peter asintió, aliviado al saber que Steve comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

—A mi tío lo asesinaron. Fue a comprar y le atracaron al salir de la tienda. Se desangró y nadie acudió en su ayuda. Ahora yo tengo la oportunidad de ayudar, de marcar la diferencia. No quiero seguir siendo el niño debilucho que aguanta las humillaciones diarias de sus compañeros de instituto.

A Steve se le suavizó la mirada.

—Todavía eres un niño, Peter —dijo Tony con seriedad—. No estás preparado para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande.

—¡Usted no me conoce! —replicó Peter, enderezándose para encararse con él—. ¿Acaso usted no hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera tenido acceso a la armadura a mi edad? ¿O usted, Capitán, si le hubieran administrado el suero cuando era un adolescente?

—No quieras saber cómo era yo a los dieciséis —contestó Tony.

—Puedo hacer algo bueno —insistió Peter, poniéndose una mano en el pecho—. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Señor Stark, Capitán Rogers, les admiro y respeto mucho, pero si están aquí para pedirme que deje de ser Spider-man, lo siento en el alma, pero han hecho el viaje en balde.

Steve y Tony se miraron y sonrieron.

—¿”Spider-Man”? —repuso Steve divertido—. ¿No deberías ser “Spider-Boy”?

—Eso no impone mucho —refunfuñó Peter ofendido.

—Puedes seguir siendo Spider-Man —dijo Tony, para alivio del adolescente—, con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —quiso saber el chico de inmediato.

Steve y Tony le sonrieron.

* * *

—Madre mía. Madre mía. Esto es impresionante. ¿Y viven aquí todos juntos? ¿Todos los Vengadores?

Peter lucía unos ojos como platos desde que había puesto los pies en la base, mirándolo todo con absoluta fascinación. Era como un niño con zapatos nuevos, como se solía decir.

—Así es.

—¿Y ustedes dos comparten habitación entonces? —preguntó el chico de repente, haciéndolos reír.

—Estamos casados, Peter. ¿Entiendes lo que quiere decir eso?

—Claro que lo entiendo, no soy un niño. —Se había puesto rojo otra vez—. ¡Ah! ¡Un perrito!

Gladstone había ido a recibir a sus papás y a investigar a aquel humano desconocido y gritón. Después de olisquear a Peter con algo de recelo el adolescente se agachó para acariciarlo y pronto estaban los dos revolcándose por el suelo, Gladstone lamiéndole la cara alegremente y Peter riendo a carcajadas.

—Todo un adulto, está clarísimo —suspiró Tony.

 

Le enseñaron todas las instalaciones. Peter mostró su entusiasmo en todas y cada una de las estancias, especialmente las salas de entrenamiento, el laboratorio y el taller de Tony. No paró quieto, admirando las armaduras y golpeándose las mejillas repetidamente para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

Casi le dio un soponcio cuando le presentaron a Natasha.

—Qué chico más mono. Qué bien me lo voy a pasar contigo —comentó ella con un brillo malicioso en la mirada mientras le revolvía el pelo castaño de forma cariñosa.

Peter fue incapaz de responderle y casi podían ver el humo que le salía de las orejas.

—Bueno, parece que tendremos que añadir “cómo habar con chicas” a la lista de cosas a enseñarle —bromeó Tony.

—¡Es la Viuda Negra, es normal que me de respeto! —protestó Peter, en ese tono tan adolescente suyo que ya le empezaban a conocer—. Y para su información, no necesito su ayuda porque ya tengo novia.

—Ah, ¿sí? Supongo que ella lo sabe, ¿no?

A Tony le encantaba hacerle rabiar, pudo comprobar Steve, que no negaría que también se lo pasaba en grande viendo las reacciones de Peter.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Se llama Michelle! ¡Aunque yo la llamo M.J.!

—Bien hecho, chaval. —Tony le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Y ahora vamos, que todavía falta la mejor parte.

—¿Todavía hay más? —Totalmente olvidada la afrenta los ojos le hicieron chiribitas, imaginando qué maravillas más le podían estar esperando.

—Uy, sí. Y te va a encantar, te lo aseguro —afirmó Steve.

Se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios. Se detuvieron frente al que estaba más próximo al de ellos.

—Esta era la habitación de alguien muy querido por nosotros —explicó Steve.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Se mudó con su chica.

—Y su chica es la Viuda Negra, así que ojito con lo que le dices a ella que el Soldado del Invierno tiene mucho carácter —señaló Tony. Peter puso expresión de pánico.

—No asustes al pobre chico antes de hora, Tony —rio Steve—. No le hagas caso. Como te iba diciendo, Bucky se mudó con Natasha. Y aunque en un principio acordamos dejar la habitación vacía, hemos pensado que estaría bien que la ocuparas tú cuando vengas por aquí.

A Peter casi se le desencajó la cara.

—Es… ¿para mí? ¿Y podré decorarla como yo quiera?

Tony y Steve asintieron.

—Mientras no pongas pósteres de mujeres desnudas —aclaró Steve.

—¿Y podré traer a M.J. y a mi mejor amigo Ned?

—Ya lo iremos viendo. Abre la puerta, va.

Peter así lo hizo, y la perspectiva de tener su propia habitación en aquel lugar le deslumbró tanto que tardó un rato en ver la maleta que había sobre la cama.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al fin señalándola con un dedo tembloroso.

—Ábrela —contestó Steve con una sonrisa.

El adolescente ahogó un grito en cuanto abrió la maleta y vio lo que había dentro. Lo sacó y lo miró por todos los ángulos, incrédulo.

—¿L-lo ha hecho usted, señor Stark? —preguntó, sin apartar los ojos de su nuevo traje de Spider-Man.

—Claro que sí, no puedes ir por ahí en pijama.

—¿Y lo podré usar cuando quiera?

Steve y Tony se pusieron serios.

—Peter, como ya te hemos dicho, eres demasiado joven como para hacer de justiciero por tu cuenta. A partir de ahora estás bajo nuestra responsabilidad, lo que quiere decir que siempre, siempre, tendrás que consultar con nosotros antes de irte por ahí a hacer de superhéroe, ¿entendido? —le explicó Steve.

—¿Eso quiere decir que soy un Vengador? —La cara de Peter se iluminó al instante; solo un segundo, solo hasta que Tony respondió:

—No. —Peter puso expresión de decepción—. Todavía —aclaró Tony—. No lo serás oficialmente hasta que no seas mayor de edad. Hasta entonces te entrenarás con nosotros, nos ocuparemos de que sigas centrado en tus estudios y si te portas bien es posible que te dejemos participar en alguna misión.

—Guau —contestó Peter, abrazando su traje—. Un futuro Vengador. No me lo puedo creer.

—Si te portas bien, ¿eh? —repitió Tony. Peter asintió con fuerza.

—¿Se lo podré contar a M.J. y a tía May?

—Eso es decisión tuya. Pero creemos que será mejor si mantienes tu identidad oculta al público general por ahora —respondió Steve.

Peter dejó el traje con cuidado sobre la cama, apretó los puños, pareció tomar una decisión y entonces se abalanzó sobre Tony y le abrazó.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Stark, muchas gracias por la oportunidad! ¡Les prometo que no les defraudaré!

Tony se recuperó de la sorpresa y le palmeó la espalda. Steve los miró con ternura. Estaba seguro de que no había nadie mejor que Tony para ser mentor de ese chico.

—Pruébate el traje, venga —dijo Tony quitándoselo de encima.

Si Peter ya adoraba a Tony antes de eso, no tenía ni punto de comparación a su nivel de idolatría una vez se puso su nuevo traje.

 

Todos recibieron al chico con los brazos abiertos. Peter se pasó semanas entrenando con Pietro y con Wanda, tratando de alcanzar al primero y de pillar por sorpresa a la segunda. Luego lo hizo con Natasha y Bucky, y más adelante Carol y hasta Scott y Hope se unieron a su entrenamiento.

Peter era joven, impulsivo y demasiado impaciente, pero también era brillante, entusiasta y tenía un corazón tan grande que desde el principio supieron que no iba a tardar nada en convertirse en un miembro más de su gran familia.

 

Ahora Tony y Steve volvían a sonreír cada vez que pasaban por delante de la antigua habitación de Bucky.


	7. Mejor despedirnos a lo grande

Para su primer aniversario de bodas volvieron a Hawái.

En esta ocasión Tony reservó un hotel más apartado y mucho más modesto que el de la última vez, pero de igual forma encantador.

Les sirvieron la cena en la playa, de forma que el postre llegó cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, tiñendo el cielo de un precioso color entre rosado y naranja.

 

Tony alargó el brazo y dejó la mano con la palma hacia arriba sobre la mesa, esperando a que Steve se la cogiera.

—Vida mía. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? —le preguntó.

—Menudas preguntas me haces. No podría estar mejor —le respondió Steve.

—Me alegro. ¿A ti también se te ha pasado el año tan deprisa como a mí? Porque yo siento como si fuera ayer cuando estábamos intercambiando los votos nupciales y poniéndonos las alianzas el uno al otro.

—A mí también se me ha pasado volando. El tiempo pasa a la velocidad en la que corre Pietro cuando estoy contigo.

Tony le sonrió con afabilidad, acariciándole la mano con su pulgar.

—Entonces no te has hartado de mí todavía, ¿no?

Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues sí, Tony, ahora que lo dices, la verdad es que sí. Estaba esperando justo a la celebración de nuestro aniversario de bodas para decírtelo.

Para su sorpresa, la expresión de Tony se tornó seria. No pensaría que se lo estaba diciendo en serio, ¿no?

—Steve… Sabes que te quiero y que ya no tomo ninguna decisión importante sin consultarla antes contigo, ¿verdad? —le dijo. Steve asintió, no muy seguro de si debía preocuparse o no—. Pues me gustaría consultar algo contigo.

—Ok. —Le cogió de la mano con más fuerza.

—He estado pensándolo mucho y… Creo que ha llegado el momento de vender la Torre —anunció.

—Oh. —Steve no hubiera sabido describir qué emoción le embargó primero, pero un cierto grado de pena fue inmediatamente reconocible—. ¿Y eso?

—Porque no tiene sentido mantenerla cuando ninguno de nosotros está usándola, y mucho menos quedármela con todas las desgracias que han sucedido allí. —Tony no pudo evitar torcer el gesto al pensar en ello.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué ahora?

—Pues porque me he dado un tiempo para ver si se me pasaba esa maldita aprensión que me entra cada vez que pongo un pie allí y no, no se me quita.

Steve lo sintió de veras por él.

—Bueno, si ya lo tienes claro, no sé qué quieres que te diga.

—Estamos casados, cielo, de modo que todo lo que es mío es tuyo. Y sé que le tienes cariño a la Torre y que es importante para ti, o sea que solo lo haré con tu beneplácito —le dijo Tony.

—No te negaré que me da un poco de lástima, pero… Tienes razón en que no vale la pena mantenerla si ya apenas la usamos. Y si te hace sentir mal, entonces por supuesto que tienes mi beneplácito.

Tony no ocultó su alivio.

—Muchas gracias, cielito.

—No hay de qué. ¿Crees que podremos pasar una última noche allí, por eso? —le preguntó.

—Mmmm. Podemos hacerlo si quieres, aunque no sé si eso sería tentar al destino, visto lo visto —respondió Tony dubitativo.

—No pasará nada. Y así nos aseguramos que el último recuerdo en ese lugar sea bueno —arguyó Steve.

—Me has convencido —aceptó Tony con una sonrisa que Steve le devolvió.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, mi amor.

Les trajeron dos copas de champán, que les supieron de maravilla después del trozo de tarta de chocolate que se habían comido de postre, y que se bebieron de un trago después de brindar y de desearse un feliz aniversario.

Tony apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y en voz baja, con ese tono que hacía que a Steve se le removiera todo, le dijo:

—Y ahora, cariño mío, vamos a volver al hotel, vamos a salir a la terraza, y te voy hacer el amor bajo la luz de las estrellas y de la luna. Y te lo voy a hacer tan despacio y tan rico que acabarás suplicándome para que te deje terminar, aunque cuando lleguemos a ese punto, Rogers, te aseguro que ya serás incapaz de formar ni una frase coherente.

No exageraba. Al final de la noche Steve tuvo la sensación de que su cerebro se había reseteado y de que la única palabra restante en su vocabulario era “Tony”.

Tampoco es que necesitara más, supuso.

* * *

 Estuvieron una semana en Hawái y volvieron el viernes siguiente. Al llegar a casa y dejar sus bártulos en su habitación, Steve dijo:

—Vamos a buscar a Gladstone. Me ha dicho Buck que está con él y Nat en el salón.

Fueron juntos hacia allí, pero al llegar se encontraron con que la estancia estaba completamente a oscuras.

—¿Qué diablos? FRIDAY, haz un diagnóstico sobre el estado de…

Tony no tuvo tiempo de completar la orden porque de repente se encendieron las luces y le asaltaron una multitud de voces gritando «¡Sorpresa!» al unísono. Parpadeó y vio que todo el salón estaba decorado con globos y guirnaldas y que del techo colgaba una pancarta en la que se leía «¡¡Feliz 48º cumpleaños, Tony!!» escrito en colorines y decorada con un montón de dibujos infantiles, lo cual no le dejó lugar a dudas de quiénes habían sido los artistas.

—Um… Os dais cuenta de que mi cumpleaños es el 29, ¿verdad?  —les recordó Tony, recuperándose del susto.

—Si lo hubiéramos hecho el martes no hubiera sido una sorpresa, tonto —le dijo Bucky, que llevaba en la cabeza un gorrito festivo color rojo chillón. Todos llevaban gorritos de ese color o dorados, advirtió Tony.

Se giró hacia Steve.

—¿Tú sabías algo de esto? —le preguntó.

—Bueno… —Steve se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello.

—Fue idea suya —dijo Sam, haciendo estallar un tubo de confeti, los trocitos de papel de colores volando por el aire—. ¡Felicidades adelantadas!

—Como el año pasado nos coincidió con la luna de miel, este año quería hacer algo especial por tu cumpleaños —se explicó Steve. Tony le golpeó en el hombro. Steve se hubiera preocupado de no ser por las lágrimas que asomaron a los ojos de su marido.

Y es que nadie se había querido perder la fiesta: allí estaban Pepper, Happy, y la pequeña Viola; Clint, Laura y los peques; junto a Phil estaba Melinda, y también habían asistido Mack, Elena, FitzSimmons, Bobby y Hunter, Daisy y el nuevo novio de esta, Robbie. También estaban Peter y May, Hope y Scott, Hank y Janet, Thor y Jane, Maria, Nick y Helen. Si hasta reconoció a su precoz amigo de Tennesse, Harley Keener, que ya estaba hecho todo un adolescente y que no había tardado en hacer buenas migas con Peter; a Tony le encantó verlo. Además de todos ellos también estaban el resto de sus compañeros y amigos Vengadores, por supuesto: Rhodey y Carol, Bruce, Bucky y Nat, Sam, Visión, Wanda, Pietro. Y Gladstone, claro está.

Debió ser de las pocas veces que Tony Stark se sintió abrumado ante tanta atención.

Después de terminar la fiesta Tony le dijo a Steve que había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida, y que eso era decir mucho porque desde que estaban juntos había tenido unos cuantos (muchos) que podrían competir fácilmente por entrar en el top ten.

 

Tony le devolvió el favor a Steve poco más de un mes después cuando le sorprendió con una tarta gigantesca sobre la que reposaban ni más ni menos que cien velas encendidas; FRIDAY amenazó con poner en marcha el sistema antiincendios.

Aun con sus pulmones de supersoldado Steve se las vio canutas para apagarlas todas, y no se le ocurrió qué deseo pedir porque ya lo tenía todo.

 

Y, pasados los dos cumpleaños, fueron a despedir la Torre.

 

Tony se pasó días mentalizándose, repitiéndose a sí mismo que después de tres desastres seguidos era improbable que sucediera nada más; muy mala suerte tendrían que tener para que les volvieran a atacar la última vez que pasaran la noche allí. Y el entusiasmo de Steve le hacía querer más que nada sentir anticipación por ello, en vez de temor y recelo.

Pero como era previsible, en el momento en el que se subió a aquel ascensor se le formó una piedra en el estómago.

Se bajaron en la familiar planta: la de las tardes lánguidas viendo películas juntos; la de la conversación que le llevó a tener la certeza de que Steve sentía algo por él más profundo que una amistad; la de las dolorosas confesiones sobre lo que pasó realmente con los padres de Tony, la de su primera vez juntos, dos cuerpos que se fundieron en uno solo; la de las despedidas, la de las promesas, la de los tristes encuentros con amigos en los que tenían que fingir que no se amaban con desesperación; la que contenía todas sus esperanzas de un futuro junto al amor de sus vidas.

La de Loki, la de Ultrón, la de Abominación.

Steve paseó su vista por todo el salón con aire nostálgico, pese a que poco se había salvado de los muebles originales tras su secuestro. Tony se abrazó a su espalda.

—¿Lo oyes? —dijo.

—¿El qué? —Guardó silencio, prestó atención—. Oh. —Comprendió. El corazón de Tony. Latiendo enloquecido en su pecho.

—No puedo evitarlo. Solo puedo asociar este lugar a pérdida. Aquí nació Ultrón, que casi destruye un amor que tanto nos había costado forjar, y después…

Seguía siendo demasiado revivir aquel momento. Cómo un segundo estaba con una rodilla en el suelo pidiéndole a Steve pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos y al siguiente la estancia tan llena de calidez y esperanza se había convertido en poco más que escombros y angustia por no saber a dónde se habían llevado con Steve ni lo que estarían haciendo con él.

Steve soltó su agarre con suavidad, se dio la vuelta y le cogió la cara con las manos.

—No pasa nada. Vámonos a casa, no quiero que pases un mal rato.

—No, tú tenías razón. Aunque no logre borrar lo malo, despidámonos de este sitio con un recuerdo bonito.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

Se besaron, y el corazón de Tony siguió acelerado, pero esta vez por otras razones que nada tenían que ver con el miedo.

Se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio, el que una vez contuvo una colcha cubierta de pétalos de rosa que Steve jamás llegó a ver.

Tony dejó que Steve le desvistiera, él hizo lo mismo con manos un poco temblorosas. Era difícil no acordarse de aquella noche mientras se regalaban besos y caricias el uno al otro, tumbados en la cama; no la del compromiso fallido, sino la otra, la primera, cuando Tony supo que ya nunca habría nadie más para él porque nadie podría hacerle sentir como lo hacía Steve.

Steve pegó la espada de Tony a su pecho, le cogió de la cadera con una de sus grandes manos y entró en su cuerpo con infinita dulzura.

Entonces ya fue imposible pensar en nada más.

 

—¿Te ves con ánimo de pasar la noche aquí? —le preguntó Steve después. Inclinó la cabeza y pasó la lengua por el hueco en la base de cuello del Tony, saboreando el sudor acumulado allí.

—No sé si podría moverme, aunque quisiera —admitió Tony. Estaba tan a gusto que lo que menos le apetecía era salir de allí y que se rompiera la magia—. Y ya que estamos aquí, mejor despedirnos a lo grande.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. —Steve sonrió ampliamente.

Tony pensó en aquel dicho: «Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre. Si vuelve a ti, es porque siempre fue tuyo. Si no vuelve, es porque nunca lo fue». Aquel lugar le recordaba que, por más que desde que entró en su vida su deseo era hacer precisamente todo lo contrario, había terminado por dejarle ir. La primera vez no tuvo más remedio: Steve habría sido miserable si no hubiera luchado por ayudar a Bucky y hubiera priorizado su propia felicidad. Steve jamás se lo hubiera perdonado a sí mismo, y sabía que con el tiempo tampoco hubiera podido perdonárselo a Tony, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente.

La segunda vez fue todavía más difícil, porque en aquel momento parecía algo definitivo, y lo hubiera sido de no ser por la tendencia de Steve de no rendirse nunca.

Fuera como fuera, Steve había vuelto a él, y no pensaba permitir que nada volviera a separarlos.

—Además, no quiero irme de aquí sin hacerlo en la planta que diseñé para ti. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿De cómo me esforcé para crearos un hogar a todos y me lo pagasteis siendo unos ingratos? —dijo Tony.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —rio Steve—. Me lo vas a estar recordando toda la vida, ¿no?

—Dalo por seguro. —Apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de Steve—. ¿Sabes? Realmente me hubiera encantado que viviéramos los seis juntos una temporada, aunque creo que en el fondo no era más que una excusa para tenerte a ti cerca. Porque no te hubieras negado a venir si los otros hubieran dicho que sí, ¿no?

—Supongo que no —contestó Steve sonriendo.

—Probablemente ya estaba más que enamorado de ti entonces. —Tony suspiró—. Me alegro que tú decidieras tomar la iniciativa todas las veces, porque si fuera por mí, no sé si hubiera tenido las agallas suficientes como para ir a por ti.

—Dejémoslo en que todo salió como tenía que salir —señaló Steve—. ¿Estás listo para otra ronda? ¿Subimos ya arriba?

Tony se puso a cuatro patas sobre Steve.

—Ni hablar, maridito mío. Esta habitación se merece una despedida por todo lo alto y todavía no hemos terminado con ella ni mucho menos.

 

A medianoche Steve convenció a Tony para subir a la azotea. Para sorpresa de este, Steve la había llenado de multitud de velitas.

—¿Me concedes un último baile en este lugar, señor Stark? —le preguntó Steve con nerviosismo.

—Ni lo dudes —le respondió Tony de inmediato.

Steve dio a reproducir la canción que había escogido. El corazón de Tony dio un brinco al oír las familiares notas del piano seguidas por la melodiosa voz de Johnny Mathis.

—Me trae muchos recuerdos esta canción —admitió Tony, aceptando la mano de Steve—. Mi madre se sentaba al piano y se la tocaba a mi padre a menudo. Y cada vez que sonaba en la radio dejaban lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo para bailarla. Creo que nunca los veía más felices que cuando estaban juntos de aquella manera.

—Bueno, entonces creo que es ideal para una noche como esta, ¿no crees? —dijo Steve mientras comenzaban a moverse al son de la música—. ¿Cantarás para mí?

—Siempre —susurró Tony, besándolo en los labios primero—. _Guess you feel you’ll always be the one and only one for me, and if you think you could… Well, chances are your chances are awfully good…_

Si hubiera sabido a ciencia cierta lo que le depararía la noche Tony no hubiera tenido nada que temer, puesto que resultó ser una velada especial, inolvidable, llena de dicha. Era un punto y aparte en su vida. Un final, por todo por lo que habían pasado allí, tanto bueno como malo, pero también un principio, por todo lo que les quedaba por vivir el uno junto al otro. 

Tendrían muchas noches buenas después de esa. Muchos momentos felices compartidos antes de los malos presentimientos de Steve, antes de que Tony empezara a soñar con ella. Antes de que lo perdieran todo. 

Bailaron, iluminados por la luz de las velas y de la luna, disfrutando sin más del presente.


	8. Pum pum pum

Steve no podría señalar un momento específico, aunque quisiera, porque no creía que existiera ninguno. No había sido un sueño, o una premonición, ni siquiera un escalofrío que le recorriera la espalda de repente para advertirle de un peligro inminente. Más bien había sido un proceso gradual, como un grifo que goteara y no te dieras cuenta hasta que el agua se había derramado de la pica y te había puesto el suelo perdido.

Era una sensación rara, al principio. No sabía muy bien cómo describirla: a veces estaba en una situación completamente normal, tal vez en el sofá viendo una película con Tony, o en la cocina charlando con Nat o en su entrenamiento matutino con Bucky y Sam, y por un segundo el presente parecía desdibujarse, como si no fuera real, como si estuviera en un sueño, en esos instantes en los que tu consciencia comienza a despertar y tratas de aferrarte a ese sueño aun sabiendo que es una batalla perdida.

Otras veces la sensación era como si las personas a su alrededor estuvieran fuera de su alcance, incluso cuando las tenía a su mismo lado. Extendía su brazo y hasta que sus dedos no se aferraban a la piel de quien estuviera con él estaba casi seguro de que se cerrarían en torno al aire.

Eran sensaciones breves, lo suficiente como para dudar de si no eran más que un producto de su imaginación. A lo mejor estaba cansado, se decía a sí mismo, auto-convenciéndose de que no era nada. Tal vez lo único que pasaba es que trabajaba demasiado.

Podría haber sido eso si no fuera porque seguían repitiéndose con cada vez más frecuencia. Llegó a temer que fuera un efecto secundario de la reprogramación a la que le sometió HYDRA; fue a chequear su memoria, con la excusa de hacer un seguimiento por si acaso, pero estaba bien. ¿Sería entonces una secuela de cuando entró en contacto con la droga experimental de A.I.M. y casi perdió los efectos del suero? Bruce le hizo un reconocimiento completo y le aseguró que estaba perfectamente. ¿Qué podría ser entonces?

Se despertaba agitado. Se iba a dormir con un ladrillo en el estómago. Eventualmente reconoció qué era lo que estaba sintiendo: miedo. Pero ¿de qué? Eso era lo peor, que no lo sabía. ¿Quizás pensara que todo iba demasiado bien, que era tan feliz que la propia naturaleza de la existencia humana lo hacía algo insostenible? ¿Era la felicidad una anomalía y por eso sentía ese miedo, para mantener el equilibrio dentro de los parámetros que se consideraban normales?

No. Algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar. Lo presentía.

Trató de fingir lo mejor que pudo, aunque no evitó preocupar a Tony, y eso le hizo sentir todavía peor.

Empezó a aquejarle un insomnio similar al de los primeros meses de vivir en el siglo actual. Todas las noches tenía la tentación de despertar a Tony, pedirle que hablara con él, que le tranquilizara con aquella voz que le había proporcionado consuelo durante tantas veladas eternas. Todas las noches se contenía. No quería preocuparle más.

Le preguntó a Thor si sabía algo más del asunto de las gemas. Su amigo le aseguró que no había recibido noticias de Asgard, por lo que no debía preocuparse. La ausencia de noticias eran buenas noticias, convino Tony.

 

Tony dormía. Steve observaba su rostro relajado, veía los ojos moverse bajo los párpados. ¿Estaría soñando algo bonito? ¿Estaría soñando con él? Esperaba que sí; Tony ya había padecido demasiadas pesadillas. Se inclinó para besarle el hombro por encima de la camiseta. Tony suspiró, cambió de postura, dándole la espalda, y siguió con su apacible dormitar. Qué envidia, pensó Steve.

Se levantó con cuidado, cogió su ropa para hacer deporte y se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamiento, donde se pasó las siguientes horas atacando el saco de boxeo con furia. Un golpe tras otro tras otro tras otro, pum pum pum, intentando no pensar, intentando cansarse lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

No funcionó, como no lo había hecho las anteriores noches. Apoyó la frente sudorosa en el saco, dando grandes bocanadas de aire, sintiéndose todavía peor si cabía.

—Steve.

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Tony.

—Oh. Tony. No quería que te despertaras, lo siento.

—Siempre duermo más inquieto cuando no estás en la cama, ya lo sabes. —Su marido se acercó a él con expresión preocupada—. ¿Qué tienes? —quiso saber.

Steve se esforzó por sonar natural.

—No es nada, solo un poco de insomnio —mintió. Tony sacudió la cabeza, era obvio que no había sonado nada convincente.

—Creo que el saco de boxeo no opinaría lo mismo. Cuéntamelo.

Steve vaciló. Quería contárselo, pero ¿qué ganaría con eso? Cogió una toalla y se limpió el sudor de la cara para ganar tiempo. Después suspiró, se la quedó mirando y le contó a Tony lo de su mal presentimiento, consciente al oírse a sí mismo de lo absolutamente ridículo que sonaba.

—No podemos vivir así, Steve, pensando siempre en qué peligro pueda estar acechando en las sombras.

No era forma de vivir su vida, le dijo, y con razón. Steve estuvo de acuerdo, le dijo que él mismo sabía que era irracional y que estaba seguro de que se le acabaría pasando con el tiempo, aunque lo tenía menos claro de lo que le gustaría.

—Te sentirás peor si te quedas aquí tú solo. Vuélvete a la cama, va —le pidió Tony con suavidad. Steve asintió pesadamente y se inclinó para besar a su marido, pero este levantó una mano y se lo impidió—. Ah, no. Primero una ducha, caballero.

Steve no se sentía con fuerzas ni para protestar. Alargó los brazos para que Tony le quitara las vendas. Vio la desaprobación en sus ojos al comprobar el pobre estado de sus nudillos, aunque tuvo la consideración de morderse la lengua.

Dejó que Tony le llevara de la mano hasta su habitación. Le preguntó si no quería meterse en la ducha con él; más que nada porque no quería otra cosa que estar cerca de su marido, de sentir su piel, su aliento cálido, de oír sus promesas de que todo iba a ir bien. Tony le dijo que no, que necesitaba descansar y que le prepararía una infusión para que se sintiera mejor. Se duchó rápidamente y ya estaba en la cama cuando Tony volvió.

Se bebió la infusión mientras Tony le tocaba la frente para comprobar que no volviera a tener fiebre. Steve le aseguró que se sentía mejor y apagaron la luz.

—¿Me das ahora el beso que me has negado antes? —le suplicó, odiando lo vulnerable que sonó. Tony ni siquiera le contestó, se acercó él y le besó. Steve se entregó de lleno a aquel beso, como si necesitara desesperadamente retener la sensación de los labios de Tony en los suyos.

Tony le acarició el pelo, el brazo, la mano, y lo acunó con sus brazos hasta que, esta vez sí, Steve se quedó dormido.

Soñó con Peggy. Soñó que bailaban, y que ella le decía que por fin había terminado todo y podían estar juntos, como tanto habían deseado. También soñó que Tony se escapaba de entre sus dedos, como si le dejara atrás para siempre.

No quería dejar atrás a Tony. No podría soportarlo. Tony le aseguró que no pasaría, que pasara lo que pasara siempre, siempre le encontraría y le traería de vuelta. Quiso creérselo.

 

Y entonces, después de aquella noche, también de forma gradual, esa sensación tan horrible fue desapareciendo. Empezó a dormir con normalidad, a ser feliz sin más.

Tuvieron unas Navidades fantásticas en familia y una entrada a un año que se presentaba prometedor. Aliviado, lo achacó a un bajón pasajero, tal y como le había dicho Tony. Al estrés por la vida que llevaban sumado a todo lo que había acaecido antes de la boda, agudizado en un momento determinado.

Pero ya estaba. Las malas vibraciones se habían esfumado y no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Nada del nivel de Ultrón o Zeke, vaya.

 

Y en cuanto Steve se olvidó del todo de ello, justo entonces, Tony empezó a verla a ella en sueños. Solo que no eran realmente sueños, como pudieron comprobar muy pronto.


	9. Cinco por ciento

Hacía frío en la habitación. ¿Por qué, si la calefacción estaba en funcionamiento, y con Steve a su lado en la cama, amarrado a él, frío era lo último que debería sentir?

Alargó la mano para tantear en busca de las sábanas, con la intención de arroparse. Se la subió hasta el hombro, pero la sensación persistió. De alguna manera era como si el frío le hubiera penetrado hasta los huesos.

Cambió de postura, se puso boca arriba y abrió los ojos. Vio el rostro de una mujer, o lo que parecía una mujer, a escasos centímetros del suyo. En la oscuridad apenas pudo percibir sus rasgos: solo podía discernir que era calva y que le observaba con unos ojos enormes, oscuros y que podría describir como felinos. Hubiera jurado que el color de su piel no era natural: ¿era azul? ¿Tal vez verde? No creía que fuera humana.

Abrió la boca para alertar a Steve, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Palpó a su lado y no encontró ni rastro de su compañero, lo que le alarmó enormemente.

Se humedeció los labios, apretó los puños y volvió a intentar hablar.

—¿Quién eres? —logró decir, o creyó que había logrado decir, porque la intrusa se lo quedó mirando interrogativamente con media sonrisa en sus labios. No, espera, si era un alien, no debía entender lo que le había dicho.

—No te importa quién soy. Lo único que te importa es que tengo algo que deseas —dijo ella de sopetón en perfecto inglés, sobresaltándole aún más.

—Lo dudo mucho —contestó él de forma automática.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y alargó su brazo. Abrió su mano y le mostró lo que guardaba celosamente en su palma: una piedra preciosa anaranjada que refulgía furiosamente en la penumbra de su dormitorio. Tony se sintió atraído inmediatamente por esa joya fuera de lo común: por ese brillo cálido, por la energía tan portentosa que parecía emanar de ella.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, olvidándose momentáneamente de su temor.

—Creo que lo sabes —se limitó a responder ella.

Se le cortó el aliento al tiempo que una oleada de anticipación le corrió por las venas.

—Es… ¿Es una gema del infinito? —preguntó, vacilante, como si solo decirlo en voz alta fuera a liberar algún tipo de poder oculto. Sabía la respuesta. Y sospechaba exactamente qué gema en específico era.

—Gema del alma —le confirmó ella, sujetándola entre sus dedos pulgar e índice—. Sabes qué poder tiene, ¿no?

—Permite contactar con los muertos —contestó Tony, con un solo pensamiento en su mente: mamá. _Mamá, mamá, mamá_.

—Entre otras cosas. —La lanzó al aire y la volvió a atrapar, ocultándola de nuevo en su mano—. ¿La quieres? La quieres, ¿verdad que sí?

Tony tragó saliva.

—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó, con desconfianza.

—Bueno… Solo un favor de nada. Te la presto a cambio de que me entregues la gema que tú posees —le dijo aquella extraña mujer.

—Yo no tengo ninguna… Oh. Oh, no. De ninguna manera —negó categóricamente.

—¿No? Ni siquiera es humano, ¿me equivoco?

Tony quería quitársela de encima, desembarazarse de su presencia. Pero estaba paralizado, y de algún modo sabía que gritar para pedir ayuda sería inútil.

—Es mi amigo —repuso.

La chica se lo quedó mirando largamente.

—No lo deseas lo suficiente, pues. —Parecía decepcionada.

—No si eso significa hacer daño a alguien que me importa.

—¿Y si te digo que a cambio de esta vida salvarías muchas más? La del hombre con el que compartes lecho. La de todos tus amigos. La de miles, probablemente millones de personas más —dijo ella con frialdad.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Es una advertencia, Tony Stark. No tienes idea de lo que se te viene encima, ninguno la tenéis. Y solo yo puedo ayudarte. Tu amigo morirá de todas formas. De ti depende si quieres morir con él o no.

Era una pesadilla. Debía serlo. En cualquier momento se despertaría, comprobaría que Steve dormía a su lado como de costumbre, y eso sería todo.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No sintió nada. Era un sueño, seguro.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no —afirmó, con confianza, a sabiendas de que él tenía el control de su propia mente.

La criatura suspiró.

—Los humanos sois débiles —dijo, y se esfumó.

 

Tony abrió los ojos. La luz de la mañana bañaba su cálida habitación, su ropa de cama le arropaba confortablemente. Se desperezó, sentándose, bostezando, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

—¡Steve! —gritó asustado.

Este asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta del baño, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—¿ _Jí_?

Tony pestañeó, confuso. Era una mañana como cualquier otra, ¿por qué se había asustado tanto? Steve debía haberle pegado su paranoia, pensó.

—Nada, perdóname, es que me he despertado un poco desorientado.

Steve desapareció de su vista. Oyó cómo escupía la pasta de dientes y se enjuagaba la boca, y acto seguido emergió de nuevo. Se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? —le preguntó su chico, siempre tan atento.

Tony abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no estaba seguro. Solo le quedaban trazas de algunas sensaciones —algo como frío, mórbida fascinación y probablemente también miedo—, pero más allá de eso no recordaba nada más.

—No lo sé, creo que he tenido un sueño bastante raro, pero ya se me ha olvidado —contestó.

—Bueno, mejor entonces, ¿no? —Steve le besó en los labios.

Sí, mejor. Si no se acordaba es que no era nada.

Steve volvió al baño tarareando _Chances Are_ y Tony sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al pensar en su madre.

Más tarde se cruzó con Visión y se quedó petrificado, con la vista clavada en la brillante piedra de su frente.

No hubiera podido decir por qué.

 

No recordó nada hasta unas noches después, cuando aquella mujer volvió a visitarle.

Sucedió lo mismo: ni un ruido en la habitación, frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, inmovilidad en el momento de verla. Todo muy real, muy vívido; Tony había leído sobre aquello alguna vez, era un fenómeno llamado parálisis del sueño, y estaba seguro de que debía tratarse de eso.

—No eres real —dijo, hipnotizado por aquellos ojos de gato.

—No estoy aquí, pero soy real —replicó ella. Le pareció detectar tristeza en su voz—. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Pensaba que eras tú la que iba a ayudarme a mí.

—Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro —repuso ella.

—Ya te dije que no voy a hacerle daño a mi amigo. Y menos cuando todo lo que me has dicho es un críptico «se acerca un peligro terrible». ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron. A Tony le pareció que de un momento a otro iban a empezar a chisporrotear por furia.

—¡Te he ofrecido el poder volver a hablar con tu madre muerta! —le chilló—. ¿Qué más quieres, humano desagradecido?

—¡Quiero que me digas la verdad! ¡Cuéntamelo todo para que pueda buscar otra forma de ayudarte!

—¡No puedo decir nada más! ¡Él puede estar escuchando! ¡Y no estoy preparada todavía! No estoy… —Su voz estaba teñida de desesperación y, sobre todo, de un terror desgarrador.

Tony sintió que empezaba a temblar, y no a causa del frío.

—Entonces me estás pidiendo algo imposible —dijo él, esforzándose por sonar amable a pesar de seguir creyendo que nada de aquello era real. ¿Cómo si no iba a saber ella tantas cosas, si no es que era un fragmento de su hiperactiva mente?—. Porque si conoces mis pensamientos más íntimos como para saber mis más oscuros deseos, entonces también sabrás que una vez lastimé a mis amigos y a mucha gente inocente para prevenir un peligro igual de abstracto y estuve a punto de perder todo lo que tenía. De modo que lo siento, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

La mujer rugió, frustrada, y desapareció.

 

—¿Has tenido algún sueño extraño últimamente? —le preguntó a Steve, mirando su desayuno con desgana, con el estómago apelmazado.

—No que yo recuerde —le contestó Steve con la boca llena—. ¿Tú sí? ¿Como el otro día?

—Ojalá pudiera acordarme. Tengo la sensación de que es algo importante, pero en cuanto me despierto siento mi mente como en una nebulosa…

—Si no te acuerdas es que entonces no debía ser nada importante —señaló Steve.

Tal vez.

 

Tal vez no. La chica le visitó una tercera vez. Y una cuarta. En cada ocasión mostraba una táctica diferente. Trató de adularlo, diciéndole que era un hombre inteligente, que él sabía mejor que nadie que a veces había que hacer sacrificios por el bien mayor. Que no había mucha gente capaz de tomar decisiones difíciles y por eso había acudido a él, porque sabía que había hecho lo correcto en otras ocasiones. Otra vez no paró de amenazarlo, asegurándole que estaba siendo un insensato y que lo iba a lamentar cuando la Tierra quedara reducida a cenizas.

Todas sus visitas terminaban con idéntico resultado: Tony le decía que no, ella desaparecía, él despertaba confuso y con la sensación de que debería recordar aquello que había experimentado en sueños. Así hasta la siguiente ocasión.

La última vez la mujer le suplicó con todo lo que tenía.

—¡Te estoy ofreciendo un trato justo! —Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sus puños golpeaban el pecho de Tony, aunque él no sentía realmente el contacto. Lo que le dolía era el corazón, al sentir la angustia de ella, el sufrimiento que dejaban entrever sus rasgos—. Te puedes quedar con las malditas gemas cuando esto acabe… ¡Tu amigo podrá nacer de nuevo y tu vida seguirá como si no hubiera ocurrido nada! Solo dime que sí, dime que sí…

Ojalá pudiera, pensó/dijo Tony. Si solo existiera alguna otra manera…

Ella se rindió. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y sollozó amargamente contra su piel. Tony quería reconfortarla, pero sabía que no había consuelo que él pudiera proporcionarla.

—Todavía creo que si me lo cuentas todo podemos llegar a una solución que no implique sacrificar la vida de mi amigo —lo intentó él una vez más.

Ella se descubrió la cara y lo miró.

—Tengo que hacerlo yo —sentenció, con la voz gélida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo que hacerlo yo, humano estúpido e ingenuo. Ninguno de vosotros tiene lo que hay que tener para terminar con esto. —Se puso tensa de repente, oteando a su alrededor en posición de alerta—. Ya es demasiado tarde. Estás muerto. Tu compañero está muerto. Todo lo que has amado alguna vez perecerá ante tu mirada impotente. —Su cara adquirió una expresión de horror absoluto—. Ya viene. No lo podrás detener.

—¿Quién viene? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—¡THANOS! —rugió ella antes de desaparecer. La sangre se heló en las venas de Tony.

 

Todavía temblaba cuando despertó. El terror que acarreaba ese nombre —Thanos— se le había grabado a fuego en el cerebro.

Gemas del infinito. La amenaza que se acercaba y que los destruiría a todos. Estaba sucediendo. Venía hacia ellos.

Debía avisar a los demás.

 

Se dirigió hacia la cocina con paso vacilante. Steve y Thor desayunaban, sonrientes, charlando tranquilamente.

—Thor —pronunció Tony con voz trémula.

—¿Tony? Estás blanco como la pared, ¿qué te ha pasado? —Steve se acercó a él, preocupado. Tony fue incapaz de prestarle atención.

—¿Qué sucede, mi camarada? —Thor frunció el ceño.

—Thor… Las gemas… ¿Has sabido algo más? ¿Es posible que ese ser del que nos hablaste esté más cerca de lo que creemos?

Thor dejó escapar el aire y relajó sus hermosas facciones.

—No he oído nada en absoluto. Y creedme, si hay alguna novedad Heimdall me informará de inmediato. Como ya os transmití, a día de hoy se trata de una amenaza puramente hipotética. No quisiera ensombrecer vuestra dicha conyugal con semejante preocupación.

Sus palabras deberían haber resultado tranquilizadoras, y sin embargo tuvieron el efecto contrario. Si ni siquiera Heimdall, quien según Thor todo lo veía antes de que sucediera, estaba al corriente, ¿a qué clase de enemigo estaban a punto de enfrentarse?

—Tony, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Son esos sueños otra vez? —Steve le cogió del hombro para captar su atención. Tony le dirigió una mirada vacía.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. Se acerca, y no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo —recitó, unas palabras que ni siquiera eran suyas.

—¿A quién te refie…?

Pero Steve no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, porque de repente Thor arqueó la espalda y el cuello, estiró los brazos y los ojos se le pusieron en blanco.

—¿Thor? —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

El asgardiano se quedó quieto unos segundos larguísimos y entonces cayó al suelo y empezó a convulsionarse.

Steve y Tony se miraron aterrados.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó el primero.

Tony todavía tenía la mente nublada.

—FRIDAY, avisa urgentemente a Coulson. —Se le ocurrió que su amigo sabría qué hacer.

Phil llegó corriendo, todavía en pantalones de pijama y camiseta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se arrodilló al lado de Thor, al que ahora le salían pequeñas descargas de los dedos—. Creo que alguien se está comunicando con él —sentenció después de observarlo unos instantes.

—¿Heimdall? —preguntó Tony con un hilo de voz. Entonces…

Thor se incorporó tomando una gran bocanada de aire y con los ojos en su sitio. Cogió la camiseta de Coulson con fuerza, sobresaltándolos a todos.

—Corremos un gran peligro —afirmó con gravedad—. Debemos…

Un destello luminoso se coló por las ventanas de la cocina. Corrieron a mirar al exterior y vieron luces de colores a lo lejos.

—¡Es el Bi-Frost! —chilló Thor, las manos cerradas en puños, los abultados bíceps constriñendo la tela de su camiseta.

—¿Son aliados? —preguntó Phil, aunque todos sospechaban la respuesta.

—No. Acabo de hablar con Heimdall. Asgard ha sido tomada. Heimdall ha tenido que huir, por lo que alguien ha abierto el Bi-Frost en su lugar. Preparémonos. Sea quien sea, no viene en son de paz.

Todos tenían docenas de preguntas, pero no había tiempo para eso. Corrieron a ponerse sus respectivos trajes, FRIDAY despertando y poniendo al corriente al resto, mientras Phil quedaba a cargo de avisar a su equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Solo tardaron unos minutos en llegar al centro de la ciudad, pero ya se había convertido en un escenario dantesco: las calles estaban infestadas de criaturas con garras afiladas, de monstruos de piel tan dura como la roca, de seres que lanzaban dagas de hielo de sus bocas. Las acercas estaban cubiertas de sangre, de cadáveres hechos triza y de cuerpos agonizantes.

Debía de haber miles de aquellas criaturas.

—¡Vengadores! —Steve tomó rápidamente el control—. ¡Nuestra prioridad es poner a salvo a los civiles! ¡Nat, Bucky, coordinaros con S.H.I.E.L.D. y buscad un lugar seguro para ellos, y cuando llegue Clint que se una vosotros! ¡Los demás, alejad a esos monstruos de los civiles y derribad a todos los que podáis!

Se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Aquellos bichos eran resistentes, pero pronto descubrieron que eran muy vulnerables a los ataques aéreos, de modo que partían con una gran ventaja al contar entre sus filas con Iron Man, Máquina de Guerra, Capitana Marvel, Halcón, Visión y Thor. También contaban con Pietro, al que no veían venir, con Wanda, que utilizaba sus poderes para inmovilizarlos y atontarlos, y por supuesto con la fuerza de Hulk.

En pocas horas la situación estaba controlada, o eso pensaban. Cuando parecía que estaban terminando, un gigantesco portal interdimensional se abrió en mitad de la ciudad, como si alguien hubiera desgarrado el mismísimo cielo, y de él salieron miles de criaturas más, como si fuera un enjambre de abejas furiosas.

Los Vengadores los miraron con impotencia; aquellos bichos parecían salidos de la imaginación del escritor de terror más demente. Eran como unos gusanos gigantescos de piel arrugada, pero con patas, ciegos, con bocas enormes repletas de afilados colmillos. Una dentellada y cualquiera de ellos podía perder un brazo o una pierna fácilmente.

Solo una fracción de aquellos bichos se quedó para atacarles; el resto se dispersó por todos los rincones de la ciudad.

—¡Sigamos luchando, mis camaradas! —chilló Thor, alzándose en el cielo y acumulando energía eléctrica en su martillo—. ¡No son rivales para nosotros!

Lanzó un rayo a Tony para recargarle la energía a tope y voló en pos de los bichos huidos.

Tony estiró los brazos y lanzó varias ondas expansivas en todas direcciones, noqueando a las criaturas apiñadas a su alrededor. Rhodey estaba a unos pocos metros, despachando a los suyos con misiles inteligentes. Tras terminar advirtieron que la zona en la que se encontraban, no hacía mucho una concurrida calle de la Quinta Avenida, ahora estaba completamente desierta a excepción de los cuerpos desparramados por todas partes.

—¿Chicos? —preguntó Tony por el intercomunicador, intranquilo. No le gustaba nada el haberse separado de sus compañeros—. ¿Cómo vais?

—Parece que esas cosas se dirigen a un mismo punto —respondió, para su alivio, Steve—. No parecen muy inteligentes, por lo que esperamos contenerlos en cuanto lleguen a su destino. Reuníos con nosotros en cuanto podáis.

—Vamos ahora mismo para allá. FRIDAY, dame la localización exacta de Capi y los demás.

Ubicó la posición de Steve y los otros y se reunió con Rhodey.

—Parece que estos no nos van a dar demasiados problemas —le dijo su amigo.

—No lo digas muy alto —le advirtió Tony.

—Tienes razón, no vayamos a tentar al destino. Vamos en busca de Steve y…

No logró terminar la frase porque un proyectil de energía le alcanzó y lo derribó. Rodó por el suelo y se quedó inmóvil.

—¡Rhodey! —Tony se conectó a su armadura y comprobó sus constantes vitales; solo estaba inconsciente. Lo hizo en una fracción de segundo, lo justo para volverse hacia el origen del disparo y esquivar él mismo otro de esos terroríficos rayos.

Aquel ser no tenía nada que ver con los otros. Un solo vistazo le bastó para detectar que de todo él emanaba pura maldad. Era una especie de duende encapuchado, con la tez muy pálida, prácticamente cadavérica, armado con un cetro terminado en punta del que surgía una luz mortecina y aterradora.

—¿Quién cojones eres y qué quieres? —gritó Tony. La única respuesta de aquella criatura fue dispararle de nuevo.

Lo esquivó lo más rápidamente que pudo y le atacó a su vez; una retahíla de disparos frenéticos que impactaron sobre aquella cosa pero que no le produjeron ni un rasguño.

Una sonrisa sombría adornaba su espectral rostro. Tony separó varios fragmentos de su armadura, que rodearon al ser por todos los flancos. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar los hizo estallar, provocando una potente y arrolladora explosión. Esperó a que el humo se disipara, vio el boquete que se había formado en el suelo y respiró; solo quedaban trozos chamuscados de la túnica de aquella cosa.

Aterrizó al lado de Rhodey para asegurarse de que estaba bien y fue entonces cuando notó el pinchazo: aquel cetro había atravesado su armadura y se había clavado en su costado. Solo la punta, pero lo suficiente para perforar la carne; sintió la calidez de la sangre manando de la herida. El cetro se retiró y Tony cayó de rodillas, con las manos en el agujero. Con esfuerzo se volvió y allí estaba el duende, observando el color carmesí que había teñido su arma.

—Tsk, tecnología humana, tan burda… —musitó con desdén. Clavó sus ojos en Tony y apuntó el cetro hacia él. Aquella luz de nuevo; estaba acumulando energía para un último ataque, potente y sin ninguna duda letal.

No podría esquivarlo. Tony sabía que no podría esquivarlo, mientras veía cómo aquel punto de luz crecía y crecía y crecía. No quedaría nada de él, nada que Steve pudiera encontrar.

La luz se desenganchó del cetro y por un segundo flotó entre ellos. Casi podría decir que era hermosa… Casi. En un acto reflejo Tony se cubrió inútilmente con las manos, pero el impacto no llegó. Una figura se interpuso entre él y el duende, una figura que con sus brazos extendidos absorbió toda aquella energía con sus manos.

—¿Qué tal si pruebas un poco de tu propia medicina? —exclamó Carol Danvers antes de expulsar de nuevo toda aquella luz en dirección a aquel bicho. El impacto fue brutal, haciéndole saltar varios metros hacia atrás. Se quedó quieto, un guiñapo humeante en mitad de la calzada.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Tony.

Lo vieron moverse; trató de ponerse en pie y no lo logró, cayendo de bruces de nuevo.

—Me encargaré de que lo esté —declaró su amiga fríamente—. ¿Cómo estás?

Con una mueca Tony se acordó de que le acababan de apuñalar. De la palma de su guante creó una llama de baja intensidad y cauterizó la herida; le aguantaría un poco hasta que recibiera atención médica.

—He estado peor.

Carol se arrodilló junto a Rhodey. Le quitó el casco y comprobó que respiraba. Después se puso en pie de nuevo y al mirarla mejor Tony se dio cuenta de que había miedo en sus ojos.

—Tony… Algo marcha horriblemente mal —dijo, con una voz temblorosa impropia del ímpetu y la energía que siempre demostraba.

—Me había dado cuenta —replicó él.

—No… Quiero decir que ya no soy capaz de contactar con ninguno de los otros.

Se le paró el corazón. Y entonces lo supo. Supo dónde se encontraban exactamente y lo que les había pasado.

Visualizó de nuevo la localización de sus compañeros y al comprobar que efectivamente estaban allí, en la antigua Torre Stark, la maldita Torre, todo se desmoronó a su alrededor.

El duende se había puesto en pie, apoyado sobre lo que quedaba de su cetro.

—Tony, yo me encargaré de este y de poner a salvo a Jim. Ve a por los demás y ayúdalos, te lo ruego.

Tony no discutió. Alzó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápidamente que pudo.

—¿Steve? —lo llamó, no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Nat? ¿Bucky, Bruce, Thor, Sam? ¡Alguien! ¡Que alguien me conteste!

Pero nadie lo hizo.

A la primera que vio fue a Wanda. Flotaba sobre el aire, su cuerpo formando una media luna, doblado como una ramita: estaba empalada en lo que parecía ser un tridente, que la había atravesado tan fácilmente como un hilo enhebrado en una aguja. No podía ayudarla. Una vez más, no había podido hacer nada por ella.

Un poco más adelante encontró los cuerpos de Sam y de Pietro, uno encima del otro, hinchados, magullados, destrozados a golpes.

«Es una pesadilla», se dijo, una y otra vez, presa de la desesperanza. «Nada de esto es real, no puede ser real», se repitió, intentando convencerse de que todavía estaba atrapado en aquel sueño que había comenzado con la visita de la chica, pese a que el dolor palpitante de su costado le recordaba que era imposible que fuera así.

Entró en la Torre, o lo que quedaba de ella, y no le sorprendió lo que encontró, aunque la confirmación de sus peores temores hizo que estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

El suelo de piedra crujió bajo sus pies, el frío firmamento se alzaba sobre su cabeza, y un sinfín de aquellas ballenas alienígenas de siete años atrás rugieron mientras atravesaban el cielo camino de aquel agujero de gusano que le resultaba tan familiar.

Los cuerpos de los Vengadores yacían a sus pies; Hulk, derribado, con un hacha monstruosa clavada en el pecho; Thor, todo su poder apagándose mientras se consumía después de haber recibido el impacto directo de lo que Tony sabía que eran las gemas del infinito; Nat y Clint, respirando débilmente, pero todavía con vida. Tony supo que Hulk los había protegido hasta su último aliento.

Cerró los ojos. No quería, no podía seguir adelante. Los abrió de nuevo, con lentitud, y buscó lo que sabía que encontraría a continuación, lo que había querido evitar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo vio.

Entonces lo oyó. Débil, distante. Un grito de socorro.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Era la voz de Steve, lo era, Tony estaba seguro. Voló en su dirección, y al fin lo divisó, arrodillado frente a un montón de escombros. Al acercarse más vio que bajo aquella montaña de cascotes se encontraba Bucky.

—Steve. Estoy aquí. —No reconoció su propia voz.

—¡Tony! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayuda a Buck, por favor! —le suplicó Steve.

Tony cogió una de las pesadas losas que mantenían atrapado a Bucky y la arrojó a un lado. Casi vomitó al ver toda la parte inferior del cuerpo de su amigo totalmente aplastada.

Cayó de rodillas frente a Steve, agotado. Se quitó el casco de forma mecánica.

—¿Se va a poner bien? ¿Y los otros? Creo que los demás también necesitan ayuda —dijo Steve con un hilo de voz.

¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo decirle lo que acababa de ver, todo lo que les habían arrebatado en cuestión de minutos?

Alargó una mano para tocarle, desesperado por aferrarse a él, a lo que más necesitaba en el mundo, y su palma chocó contra algo que parecía ser cristal y que se interponía entre Steve y él.

Se quedó mirando aturdido su mano unos segundos, y después volvió a mirar al frente. No había nada, nada visible entre ellos. Entonces… ¿Por qué?

—Steve, ¿qué está pasando? —Golpeó aquel cristal invisible con los dos puños, sin resultado—. ¡Steve! —chilló, presa del pánico.

Steve levantó la mirada, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Tony… Ayúdame, no sé dónde estoy, no quiero dejarte, ven a buscarme, por favor, por favor, Tony…

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse, dejando únicamente tras de sí un puñado de polvo anaranjado, como si fuera purpurina.

 

Tony alzó la vista y uno de sus escenarios de pesadilla dio paso al otro. El agujero de gusano, la noche estrellada, la roca fría como el hielo habían desaparecido y a su alrededor volvían a estar los restos de la Torre maldita. Frente a él se alzaba un monstruo de piel violeta que lo observaba con el aire de autosuficiencia de quien sabe que ha ganado. Aunque no hubiera llevado aquel guantelete dorado en el que refulgían tres gemas de colores —una de ellas la de Visión, advirtió amargamente—, de inmediato hubiera sabido que se trataba de Thanos.

—Tony Stark —dijo este con voz grave y gutural—. Siempre has sabido que este momento llegaría, ¿no es así? Espero que haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas.

Tony no respondió. Ya no tenía control sobre ninguna de sus funciones básicas.

—Debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionado —prosiguió Thanos—. Después de trastocar mis planes hace siete años pensaba que seríais capaces de plantar más cara que esto. Pero no; no sois más que hormigas. Hormigas asustadas e insignificantes.

No. No. En eso se equivocaba. Tony ya no sentía miedo. Lo único que sentía era derrota.

—En fin, la culpa es mía por daros más crédito del que merecéis. Ahora mismo no quiero otra cosa que aplastaros a todos y cada uno de vosotros y ofrecer vuestras paupérrimas almas como ofrenda, pero después de este espectáculo me siento generoso así que si me ofrecéis sin resistencia las tres gemas restantes puede que te perdone la vida a ti y a… tal vez un diez por ciento de vuestra población.

La expresión de horror de Tony debió de ser lo suficientemente indicativa, o a lo mejor aquel monstruo era capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

—¿Oh? ¿Quieres morir? Tú mismo. Dime dónde están las gemas que faltan y satisfaré tu deseo, no te preocupes.

Tony negó débilmente con la cabeza. ¿Qué gemas? El Tesseract ya estaba en su guantelete, así como la gema que dio vida a Visión. Y la otra… La naranja, la que había anhelado… Esa la tenía aquella chica calva.

Thanos entrecerró los ojos.

—Hm. Me caías bien, ¿sabes? Porque eres el único humano que de verdad comprendía la amenaza que se cernía sobre vuestro patético planeta. Y después te negaste a ayudar a mi hija. Probablemente un error por tu parte, pero te ganaste mi simpatía con ese gesto, Stark. Así que, si quieres que la muerte sea rápida, dime dónde habéis escondido a mi hija y las tres gemas restantes antes de que ese diez por ciento empiece a bajar.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía decírselo? ¿Aquella muchacha era hija de Thanos? Si su propia hija estaba aterrorizada de una forma tan indescriptible, Dios sabía qué clase de torturas había padecido a manos de aquel tirano.

Todo su cansancio, su derrota, se convirtió en ira pura.

—Vete al infierno —espetó, y le disparó en la cara. Thanos chasqueó la lengua.

—Eres tan estúpido e intrascendente como el resto de ellos —dijo, con una calma capaz de helarle las venas hasta al más valiente de los guerreros.

Le golpeó en el rostro con el guantelete. Tony salió volando hacia atrás, dando varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, igual a como había hecho aquel duende tras recibir el ataque de Carol. Terminó tumbado sobre su estómago. Thanos se acercó a él, lo cogió del cuello con la mano desnuda y lo levantó del suelo. Tony no tuvo fuerzas ni para intentar forcejear.

—Cinco por ciento. Es mi última oferta. Sabes que de otra forma arrasaré el planeta entero y las encontraré de todas formas.

Alzó su brazo todavía más. Tony a duras penas registró que las gemas del guantelete empezaban a brillar. ¿Con cuál de ellas le mataría?, se preguntó. Con el Tesseract, seguro. Con esa había empezado todo y con ella terminaría su miserable vida.

Se escuchó un zumbido creciente y todo comenzó a temblar. Thanos gruñó cuando una ráfaga de ondas expansivas le alcanzó y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Su agarre se aflojó y Tony cayó al suelo.

Thanos apuntó hacia el origen de las ráfagas, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada porque de repente el guantelete quedó recubierto por una espesa tela de araña.

Tony quiso gritar. No eran rivales para aquella bestia. No eran más que críos. Peter, Daisy, ya ha muerto demasiada gente, huid mientras todavía podéis, os lo suplico, quería decirles.

—Ah. Ahí está. La gema del tiempo —dijo Thanos con una media sonrisa—. Tendrías que haber aceptado mi oferta mientras todavía estabas a tiempo. La próxima vez que nos veamos, Stark, no solo me apoderaré de las que gemas que faltan, sino que me aseguraré de que mueras el último después de presenciar cómo aniquilo a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este apestoso planeta. Hasta pronto.

Un agujero se abrió a los pies de Thanos y se lo tragó.


End file.
